Promise of the Rose
by AmayaShirakami
Summary: Ciel's mysterious sister finally comes home, but hides a terrifying secret and a new red rose reaper. The demon butler takes on interest in her, almost losing his own cool around her. A war of blood, revenge, and secrets; the true war of the Blue and Red Rose Queens will begin.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: "I Must See You"

"Sebastian, have you ever had someone leave a contract?"

"Many times, my lord; why do you ask?"

"Nothing, what is my schedule for today?"

"The head of your Funtom Company will be joining you for tea, and into dinner time for some business discussions."

Ciel almost sighed in annoyance and nodded as Sebastian finished tying his bow tie. Ciel looked down towards a photograph, with almost sadness in his eyes. The photograph faced his bed as though watching over him as he slept. Sebastian could only tell the jet black hair color of the young girl in the photograph, and yet even he was ever told who she was.

"Is something wrong my lord?"

"Why does everyone who loves me disappear?"

Sebastian looked at Ciel, knowing for sure that the girl in the picture was someone important.

"Who is that young woman sir?"

Ciel shook off the emotion and looked at Sebastian and chuckled, "Finally curious enough to ask about that picture. If you truly want to know ask Tanaka about our blue rose garden, and who the real person who grew it was, there you will have your answer. Now get the mansion ready for our guest, this is the Phantomhive mansion, and we will give him the right treatment here."

Sebastian kneeled and bowed his head, then exiting the room to prepare the mansion, while Ciel stood up and pick up the picture and embraced it; "I must you," sadness escaped his lips as his eye drew one single tear upon the photo.

In the hallway Sebastian gave the other servants their orders and then turned to Tanaka, who was sipping on his tea.

"Tanaka, I have a question to ask, the blue roses in the court yard, who originally grew them?"

Tanaka's eyes went big and poofed up to his normal self, while the other three looked in amazement, as the real Tanaka showed himself.

"Well then, sad but short story. You must all hear this, to understand the importance of the blue roses and why Ciel will either have himself, Sebastian or I cater to them. The blue roses were the favorite flower of Amaya Phantomhive, the daughter or Vincent and Rachel Phantomhive and elder sister to Ciel Phantomhive. About five years ago one of the enemies of the queen attacked her guard dog, but taking their young son, for a handsome ransom, and resignation of the queens guard dog. But in the night Amaya left, and offered herself if Ciel could be brought back. Greedy as they were and Amaya's beauty being celestial they agreed and took her. She told Ciel to take care of her flowers until she came home, and promised him with one of blue roses that she would return, and she would always say 'it's not in my nature to lie' and Ciel spoke that she kissed him on the cheek and with a smile she left. She use to write letters but after the great fire they stopped, and yet Ciel keeps the garden blooming, when he was away I kept them blooming, but one day we hope for her return," ending his story Tanaka returned to his resting form and Sebastian look back at the other three, who were in tears, and closed his eyes.

"Well, it was a story but we must get to work, we still have a guest coming this afternoon, now everyone gets to it!"

"Yes sir!"

As they attended their own chores Sebastian started on his own and yet couldn't shake the story out of his head, did he feel sorrow towards Ciel because of his sister or did he feel sorry for the girl. He continued to clean a bit, but he tried shaking the image.

_Later into the evening_

"We are here Miss," a girl smiled, her bright red lips smirking in the moonlight.

"Rose, we must find the right time to show ourselves. I do not want Ciel to get to tongue tied over me, plus it's the full moon."

"You are beautiful my lady, and your wings too, you are quite a blue rose. You are a very rare rose to these humans, but to me I see many, yet you are still different."

"Well Rose, I see you are becoming more and more out spoken with me huh?"

"My lady, I have become quite fond of you."

"Well, a friend of mine will house us tonight and will not speak a work to my young brother."

"Then, shall we go?"

"We shall."

After his guest was given the "upmost" care, Ciel walked to his sister's garden, it always calmed him.

"My lord, it's getting late shall we prepare you for bed?"

"Sebastian, do you think the roses glow in the moonlight?"

"I think these roses are always glowing, their protective glow guards the mansion and you as well, in the day time you can see everything, but at night they watch you as you sleep."

"So, now you know. You know of my beautiful sister, and her tragic leave."

"Yes, my lord but yet I have yet to meet her, she must come back. I mean isn't it again her nature to lie?"

Ciel was wide eyed to the last thing Sebastian said, and it called him more than usual, he knew at that moment she will come back to him.

_"I must see you."_


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: The White Maiden

Elizabeth was waiting to arrive at the estate of her beloved. But yet felt in her heart how he would react that day.

"Paula, how would you act on the anniversary of a loved one's disappearance?"

"Hm, that is an interesting question. I guess I would probably be quiet and find anything that reminded me of them. Why do you ask?"

"Well, it's been almost five years since Lady Amaya, Ciel's sister, disappeared. I was never told of the actual details other than it had something to do with her being extremely beautiful. This hurts him almost more than his own parents."

"Ciel has a sister?"

"Yes, I remember her like it was yesterday. She had raven black hair that was so long I would braid it and still it past her waist. Her eyes were as green as emeralds, with a little blue shimmer to them, showing her happiness and kindness. She was as fair as the queen herself, skin almost as white as snow. I remember my mother and Aunty Ann calling her a _blue rose queen _because of her love for the rare flower, but not only are the blue roses themselves rare but so was she. I just don't think things would be the way they are now if she was still here, Ciel would probably… actually smile sometimes." Elizabeth sighed in defeat knowing that her plea was only a dream.

"So not only is Ciel the one who suffers from it, but you too my lady. It must be very hard, from the sounds of it she was a beautiful young woman."

"Yes, I suffer. Not just the two of us, but Aunty Ann, my parents, it's just… should I still believe she is out there?"

_"Yes."_

Elizabeth looked up with wide eyes, it may have been Paula speaking but the voice of her blue rose.

"My lady?"

"I can't figure it out, five years and nothing from her, did she just forget about us or worse, no one knows for sure where she is, no one knows what she is doing, or even what she may even look like anymore. I want to see her…" Elizabeth wept, her tears falling with a mind of their own.

"My lady someone must be looking after her, like a guardian angel."

"She is our guardian angel, she looks after Ciel as he sleeps, and me… I… I don't even have a picture of her!"

As Paula tried to calm down her young mistress the carriage came to a harsh stop shaking violently.

"Allow me my lady," Paula said shielding Elizabeth then exiting out of the carriage.

As Paula exited she looked up to the panicked coachman, and a woman covered in a white cloak under she wore a blue maid outfit. She could only see the fair complexion of the young woman, but nothing more.

"Are you alright miss, we must have cut it a little close there." Paula said with an uneasy smile as the cloaked woman turned her attention to the brunette.

"Yes, I am alright. I guess cutting it close may have been the only way to stop you."

"Stop us?"

"IS Lady Elizabeth with you, or must I await another carriage?"

"My mistress is with us, but what business do you have with her," Paula asked starting to get defensive.

"Please be polite to my maiden, she has been on a very long and very painful journey, she only wishes to see a smiling face," another woman spoke coming out of the brush. This woman was just as fair, but her hair was an orange red colored that went to her chest. Her eyes were a sea green, half blue and half green. Her maid outfit was red, along with her cloak. She had an aura around her that made Paula feel intimidating, like when she stood next to Sebastian.

"Well at least please show me your face or tell me your name then I will grab my young miss."

The white cloaked woman placed a calm smile upon her face; her white gloved hand reached up and undid her cloak. As she removed the cloak Paula could hear Elizabeth's voice echo, _"She had raven black hair that was so long I would braid it and still it past her waist,"_ as the young woman's raven hair fell almost to her knees. _"_ _Her eyes were as green as emeralds, with a little blue shimmer to them, showing her happiness and kindness,"_ she opened her eyes revealing the beautiful emerald jewels. _"Skin almost as white as snow,"_ as she realized who the woman was Paula raced into the carriage with widened eyes.

"My lady, you must come out here, you must see… come." Paula barely could speak, so she just took Elizabeth's hand and dragged her out of the carriage.

"Paula what is the meaning of thi…" but before she could finish she noticed the woman.

"It's been a while, hasn't it little Lizzie?"

"Amaya…" Lizzie whispered before she ran towards the white maiden.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: By Blood and By Heart

"I'M HER SISTER! I'M THE ONE WHO DESERVES HER LOVE! I'M THE ONE WHO WANTED HER HERE, WHY WON'T SHE COME TO ME?"

"Master Rein, please calm down." A white haired maid spoke without emotion, her eyes crimson and her skin pale.

"Ayame, make my sister love me again, please." The short black haired girl pleaded with the white haired demon.

"There is only one way to do that master, but it has to be an order."

"Tell me what it is first, and then I will decide what the order will be." Rein spat as she glared off into space.

"Master, your loving sister is clouded. You both are among the celestial race of Lunarians. Both guardians of specific planets and fight for the freedom here on this ridiculous planet. Your dearest sister, the shining golden moon, and you the dark eclipse side; are meant to complement each other. Sadly she shares a love for these humans and the one who is called Ciel Phantomhive, living amongst them she had chosen them as family. Already she has lost the mother and father, now she must lose the boy as well before she will come back to you. Now Master, please decide my orders." Ayame explained, her expression calm, but her eyes started glowing red.

"Ayame, demon of the wind, my dark guardian of Uranus; get rid of Ciel Phantomhive and anyone else who is considered _family _to Amaya Phantomhive. I give you these: the dark guardian broaches, call upon the other seven dark guardians to follow and help you."

"Yes, my master."

_"You belong here with you blood kin Amaya, now I will show you the pain that I feel without you," _Rein growled in her thoughts, her eyes glowing red, and a deadly smirk placed onto her lips.

"Oh, and Ayame,"

"Yes master," the maid turned back around to look at her master's now glowing eyes.

"You must not fail me, for I hold your life in my hands, you are my guardian. We are in no contract, I gave you your power, and I can take that away. Just remember that."

Ayame nodded with her eyes closed, and when she reopened them they also glowed like her masters. "Place your trust in me master, I will not fail you." And in a split second Ayame was gone.

Elizabeth stared in wonder looking directly at the woman she told a short story about. Confused and yet excited Elizabeth ran to Amaya, her arms wide open ready to embrace the white maiden, to welcome her home.

"Where have you been?"

"It doesn't matter where I have been, rather than why I am back, or how. I escaped my prisoned cell in the emperor's palace; I was not going too locked up forever. I came back here to be with my dear brother and live a life worth living," Amaya shortly stated with a kind smile to the little blonde.

"Well for sure you shall not see Ciel looking like house maid, and nor will your maid be going around looking like a beggar woman. We must go into the city to pick you out something adorable to wear… something beautiful, so Ciel can believe that it's you and not someone pretending to be you."

"Has that ever happened to him, you know… someone pretending to be me?"

Elizabeth looked down and sadly nodded, "Many women wanted to live the high life but none came even close, some had the color of your hair or your white skin, but none had your eyes. That's how we can tell that you are you. Maybe love will come your way since you are back."

"Now, now little Lizzie, where did that come from," Amaya chuckled placing a hand on Elizabeth's shoulder.

"You deserve love, but anyways let us go shopping!"

Dragging Amaya to the carriage followed by Paula and Rose, they left towards the city to find something worth showing up to the Phantomhive manor in. While going through shops Elizabeth found many dresses and yet Amaya could yet eye a single one that looked appropriate. Rose had gotten a new maid outfit she was happy with; just plane black with a red apron in, it suited her quite well. Finally reaching the last store Amaya ventured through the frilly pink and orange and made her way to the back and noticed a beautiful white and blue dress in the back, alongside was a white and purple dress with a golden moon on the hip, ironically she chuckled because it suited her best. Taking both to Elizabeth she nodded in agreement, and since she knew that Amaya had no money she paid for both and they all left.

"Do you think he will be happy to see me?"

"He may not act like it, but I think he will be full of joy. Let's just hope he will wait for us in the ball room."

Amaya nodded and finally the carriage stopped at the Phantomhive manor. The door opened revealing a rather handsome man, his eyes were crimson red and he had raven black hair, like a good butler he was dressed in the best.

"Welcome Lady Elizabeth, oh is this a friend of yours?"

"Yes she is Sebastian, just tell Ciel I brought a surprise for him and he will get it at dinner time,"

"Alright I shall. Welcome to the Phantomhive manor miss, I am Sebastian the butler of this grand estate." Taking her hand and showing her face in the moon, his expression didn't change but his eyes lit up in "awe" she looked like the picture next to his master's bedside.

"Right this way my lady,"

"Thank you Sebastian," Amaya gently said exiting the carriage with her bag of dresses.

"My lady you shouldn't be carrying all of those, let me take them to the room where you may change." Rose said while she exited the carriage and taking the bag away from Amaya.

"Nice to see you again," Paula said while blushing at the handsome butler.

"As to you," he said back respectfully not taking any damage from the fact she would throw herself at him if she had the chance.

"Sebastian, I'm sorry to burden you from your other duties, but May you show me to a room so I can change my outfit, it's quite unfitting to present myself to the young lord."

"Of course my lady, right this way."

Sebastian led the way through the dining hall to show Amaya the way down when she was finished.

"Here you are this is one of our grandest of room, books from many countries and vases from many eras. We have the highest of quality things to suit a fine woman like you. "

"This is spectacular, wow do you arrange the rooms yourself Sebastian?"

"Yes, the others are quite clumsy and have many other tasks to do."

"Hmmm, well I do not know where rose is. I sorry but I must ask you for assistance."

"Well, I guess I could but I am not accustomed to do so, but for an honored guest I cannot refuse."

Amaya smiled and took out a dress from the bag that Rose must have brought in before leaving again. She took out the blue and white dress, and placed it onto the bed. She undid her cloak letting loose her long black silk hair, and untied her dress. Sebastian stood; he never has felt so uneasy towards a guest like this before. He felt hot, like flames were around him, he didn't understand what was happening, usually no matter the beauty of the woman or how seductive she was to him he could control himself, but this woman, she was so pure and he wanted to take that. His eyes traced as her old dress fell to the ground and she was standing venerable to his eyes and her hair cloaked her and she turned to him and smiled.

"Well, I guess I'm ready for the dress."

Sebastian cleared his mind, and grabbed the dress, and walked to her, and she stepped into the dress, and he helped her place her arms through the sleeves. She turned and lifted her hair to the side and Sebastian started the corset. He still couldn't help himself but claimed his gloved were getting in the way and took them off, only to feel a soft touch of her skin.

"_Is she a witch, or am I under some type of trick, or could I actually be intrigued by this woman.""_ Sebastian thought to himself as he finished her corset and put his gloves back on before she could see his mark.

"I'm sorry, how rude could I possibly be," Amaya said placing her hand over her mouth, staring at the butler.

"My lady, what you possibly mean?"

"I never introduced myself, and I practically stripped in front of you, it's kind of embarrassing but I guess I have grown accustomed to it," she chuckled blushing a bit, "My name is Amaya," she finished with her warm smile.

"It's a pleasure my lady, and if it's alright with you I will never speak of this to anyone, it could be our secret," He said with a smirk and his figure up to his mouth like a shush symbol.

"That sounds good, well let's go down to dinner, and thank you."

Sebastian opened the door and as she past, his eyes shot opened and he remember Ciel's story of his sister, could this woman possibly be his master's sister?

As they arrived at dinner, Ciel was already there as Elizabeth giggled with her aunt, and Lau sat with Ren-Mao on his lap, Grell stood trying to help but failing miserably.

"I apologies for holding you all up," Amaya said as she entered the room, and then suddenly the room went completely silent. Madame Red, stared her eyes started to water, and Ciel stood up his eyes wide, Lau looked up and noticed the reaction, and Elizabeth stared at Ciel to see what he would do.

"Amaya, is it really you?"

"Yes, it's really me. I'm sorry I have been away for so long. I have finally escaped from that evil place and I am back, back here to make you feel, well less lonely." Amaya said looking down at the ground, letting one tear slip out.

"There were so many rumors, some saying you died, some saying you were tortured beyond the point of memory. Yet you look almost perfect."

"I was treated well, but my torture was men, many wanted me to be their yet the emperor would strip me down to almost nothing and show me off, yet I still stay pure. He planned on making me his wife, but my maid, and best friend: Rose helped me get out of there and I have been spending my time getting back here, and now I finally made it." Amaya said trying to hold back many more tears that threatened to break through.

"I-I've missed you!" Ciel yelled running towards his sister embracing her, Amaya let the muscles in her legs weaken and she was on the ground with Ciel still embracing her, as though she would slip away.

Madame Red got up and ran towards the two of them and hugged them as well, and soon enough Elizabeth joined in.

"So that is the master's sister?"

"Looks like, my she is pretty yes she is."

"Well looks like things around here will change huh?"

The servants looked on, amazed by their masters reaction to this woman, but felt happy for him as well. Sebastian watched as Ciel grasped his sister, and noticed that he felt envy towards the three; he wanted to feel her embrace as well. He didn't understand why, he barely knew the woman, but something drew him towards her, like she was a fine cheese to a rat who would greedily take her all up in one bite.

"I will never leave you alone again Ciel," Amaya said looking into his eyes, and for the first time in years he showed a real smile.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Moonlight Roses

The night passed as the guests left, Ciel was getting himself ready for bed, as Sebastian finished up.

"Sebastian, I saw your reaction during dinner, just because Amaya is back does not mean I am stopping my mission or breaking out contract. I do however have one order for you."

"I am your butler, once you order it, I must obey," Sebastian said, his eyes glowing.

"Protect my sister after you are done with me, whether she belongs to another man or you, I need you to protect her."

Sebastian looked at Ciel as Ciel traced his ring, "Master, that order doesn't comply to you…" but before Sebastian could finished his statement Ciel put his hand up.

"I know it doesn't but, she means more to me than anyone else, and her life, her light, will make the world a better place. Only you will have the power to protect her."

"Well if it's your wish I shall oblige to that."

Ciel finally laid his down and placed his hand on Amaya's picture and smiled, she was back to him. And with a small smile he closed his eyes and Sebastian left.

_"Amaya, why is she so tempting to me? I do not understand this, and her maid, a grim reaper along with that clumsy butler. What could Amaya have to do with the occult, or am I just feeling this way because she is part of my master? But her scent isn't even similar to his, like they are not even blood related to each other." _Sebastian sighed as he fought his own thoughts.

Coming out of her room Amaya noticed Sebastian and walked over to him with questioning eyes, knowing he was in thought since he hadn't noticed her yet.

"Sebastian, is everything alright?"

Snapping out of his thoughts Sebastian looked up to see Amaya, this time he had to fight to hold himself back, she wore a silk white nightgown that hugged her frame perfectly teasing him from what he wanted to touch.

"My lady," He said sweat dripping from his brow from his temptation.

"Sebastian you have a fever, come." Amaya said blowing out the candle and bringing the butler into her room and making him sit down on her bed.

"I'm alright miss," Sebastian tried to defend himself, because demons don't get fevers, or sick for that matter, he just was in need of her, and even to him he did not even know why, or what drew him to her.

Amaya came out of her bathroom with a bowl of cool water and a towel and dipped it into the water and placed it onto his head. He had never been given this type of kindness ever; she was actually worried about him, him a butler who served her.

Sebastian tensed up as Amaya placed her cheek on his to check his temperature and he had to close his eyes and he squeezed his fists tightly trying his best not to pounce her fragile figure. In his mind he begged for her to place her lips upon his neck, her scent intriguing to him like perfume. As he lowered his defense his arm firmly grasped her waist making her look him in the eyes.

"I'm alright Amaya, I don't get sick." Sebastian said trying not to give away his secret.

"You know even demons can die from temptation, like how curiosity killed the cat."

The two both looked towards the door to see Rose standing there her arms crossed and her eyes glaring at the butler.

"Rose, what on earth are you talking about, he is sweating like he is on fire, I will take care of his tonight so he feels better, and I will let Ciel be in the care of you.

"No, I will not let that filthy demon lay his hands upon you anymore. Now butler I would suggest for you to get out before I get really mad,"

"Rose, please he isn't going to harm me and he isn't a demon, I mean… are you?" Amaya asked, looking at Sebastian questionably.

"Sebastian is in a contract with your little brother, to hunt and destroy the people who killed your parents. Once that is over Sebastian will take his soul as payment for his service." Rose said smirking as Amaya backed away from him.

"Y-you're a demon?" She questioned again shivering, triggering memories from her recent past. Demons trying to take he, demons touching her, torturing her, and yet never killing or taking her innocence, just teasing themselves and killing her from the inside.

"Amaya, I would never harm you, and to answer the question yes I am a demon. However my master has ordered me to protect you, not harm you, and as an order I must obey that command."

"However, afterwards, you are no more than a demon that would prey onto my mistress, because even now you fight the urge to take her don't you? Your blood boils as you see her, but boils with need not hatred. Your body wants her touch, and your temptation is to make her yours. "

Sebastian stayed salient, how could the reaper figure out his thoughts, how could she read him like he was an open book.

"Sebastian, Amaya is not Ciel's real sister, even Ciel knows that. However Ciel doesn't know that Amaya is a Celestial Maiden, a Lunarians to be more specific. Usually brides to angels and deities, grim reapers bow to them and their power, demons prey on them to make them theirs. Amaya, she is very special, the reason she was given to the Phantomhive family is that Galaxia, Amaya's real mother, was friends with Rachel Phantomhive, and on the day the demons were to attack Galaxia begged for Rachel to take her child, Amaya was young about the age of eight years of age, very close to the birth or Ciel. Rachel knew nothing of what was going to happen or who Galaxia was, but Galaxia was a queen and her husband Hikaru was King, making Amaya a princess and now a queen, but staying a princess until she has a suitable husband standing by her side."

"A Lunarian, I see…" Sebastian trailed off, remember the rumors of the hunt of the Lunarians, he himself decided that he would go but something stopped him from taking a single soul, and left as he counted endless dead bodies of the celestial people.

"I know of that massacre, but I had nothing to do with that, I myself would not lower myself to trust other demons and fight them, demons only conquered because they imprisoned…"

"My younger sister, Rein," Amaya finished looking at them while she sat on the floor shacking, not only in fear but worry, "the other reason I returned here, is Rein."

Sebastian stood up and started to walk towards Amaya but Rose summoned her Death Scythe, a flaming archery set.

"Take one more step butler; I will take your soul quickly. Not like you deserve that at all though." Rose spat.

"Rose, he is not a threat to us; he is more of an ally." Amaya said coming between the arrow and Sebastian.

"My lady, why must you be so kind to those who you should detest, hate, spit on their graves?"

"Revenge will do nothing but being a false sense of relief to the mind, in my case. Killing Sebastian, he is one demon out of countless demons, while he didn't even involve himself in any acts of anger towards me. Killing the demons at the palace, that was a revenge that felt meaningful, I knew they did things to me, I knew they were the ones who put me through hell."

Amaya turned to Sebastian as Rose placed her death scythe in her bag that shrinks and tied it to her waist band.

"I'm sorry Sebastian, but Rose is very protective over me, like you are over Ciel. I don't plan on convincing Ciel to break your contract, nor do I plan on trying to kill you. All I want is for a life, and perhaps even when Ciel gets his revenge if you will let him live peacefully with me for a little while before he departs." Amaya asked with pleading eyes.

Even though Rose hated watching it, he watched as Sebastian placed his hand upon Amaya's cheek while kneeling before her. "I will grant you this, I will take his soul when he gives me the permission to, once he feels complete, and that is when I will complete our contract."

Amaya looked up and took the knife out of Sebastian coat pocket that she had placed on an arm chair, Rose smirked thinking Amaya was going to slit the demon's throat, but her eyes widened when she saw Amaya slit her own wrist and held it out to Sebastian.

"Give me your word and I will seal it with my own blood," Amaya said, while Sebastian smirked knowing Rose was boiling over with hatred towards the butler, falling knowing that not even she had been able to drink the blood of her mistress.

"I give you my word not as a demon, but as the Phantomhive butler, and I must never lie." Sebastian swore as he took Amaya's hand and placed his lips upon her wrist. As he drank he body tensed once more, the urges returned, his greed trying to take over, trying to take her. He forcefully had to stop himself when he noticed Amaya's eyes were almost closing shut, her expression tired, and as she tried standing up with Sebastian she fell into him passing out into her own darkness.

"Idiot, your greed got the best of you again. Yet she did not refuse you, surprising, but true. I know that you helped dress her, I know she told of the _men_ who tortured her, but truly they were demons, demons licked at her skin, played with her hair, nipped at her flesh, their need and temptation no different than yours. Remember this demon, I am her protector, I will kill anyone who tries to harm her."

"You are much too oblivious to understand she trusts me, and that you will be working with me for quite some time. By the way that was quite the death scythe; I myself have never seen one on fire before." Sebastian said, his tone mocking the reaper while placing Amaya into bed and taking a chair and placing it at her bed side, while he started tending to the cut on Amaya's wrist.

"I am the planet Mars, I protect my princess, the flames comes from the power she gave me." Rose glared once more.

Rose shut the door and walked over to the window, admiring how the blue roses shimmered in the moonlight, and then looked down in sadness.

"The blue roses look magnificent from here," Sebastian said breaking the silence.

"Yes, but to me they are a symbol of sadness." Rose answered the demon she had seemed to detest a mere minute ago.

"Why so, they suit Miss Amaya perfectly."

"The blue rose is my lady; the red rose is her sister. Rein, is corrupted by demons, her only wish is that Amaya would suffer with her, and be there with her, but because only Amaya's blood can kill Rein. I would have done away with that witch years ago if I could have, but eventually Amaya herself will have to kill her own blood sister, but it may end up being her own death as well. Without the blood of Rein Amaya can never die, so when Rein is slain Amaya must make a decision either to die with her, or live forever. Or worse, Rein ends up killing Amaya as Amaya kills her." Rose said letting one tear slide down her cheek, showing weakness in front of the demon.

"So, you think not even you can protect her from this Rein. Are you asking for help?"

"I am not asking for help, I am asking for pure luck. If I made a contract with you, to ensure that she would live I would, but even you wouldn't be much help with Rein you could kill the demons that follow her."

"So, a contract is what you ask for?"

"Yes, but…"

"I refuse," Sebastian stated quickly before Rose could finish.

"What, I didn't even give you the wager!"

"You see, a contract with you would be fulfilling what my master has already ordered me to do, he ordered me to protect Amaya, your contract would to the same, you could not offer me anything I would need. So I decline for not only my own sanity but for yours as well. As for my bond with Lady Amaya, I do have strong urges for her, but I will control them." Sebastian ensured.

"Yeah, that is until she falls in love with you," Rose said looking back out at the roses.

"Fall in love, demons have no such emotion," Sebastian sighed, almost annoyed, but missed the one thing Rose emphasized.

"No I'm not worried about you; I am worried she will fall in love with you. You must be kind to her; you will aid her through command while she will think it through kindness. What will you do the day she is alone with you and she looks into your eyes and placed her lips upon yours. Will you be able to deny her, or will your greed overcome you?"

"I will have to turn her away. No matter what urge I have, I will, I cannot place her in danger I must protect her, and by doing any such activity with her will place her in danger."

"You sound like you are in love Sebastian," Rose chuckled as she turned away and closed the curtains.

"Hear me Sebastian; do not make her fall in love with you. The Sorcerer Demon Ayame placed a curse upon her. If she falls in love and he loves her back… she will die a violent death. Remember that, you will never know a pain so unbearable until you see the one person you love die violently.

Sebastian turned and looked at Amaya's pale complexion and with his bare hand stroked her cheek,

"Love is unbefitting for a demon and a celestial maiden like you."


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: Lolita

"My goodness girl, you barely have any clothing in here at all, nothing that will flatter your figure or anything. I mean look it's all too dull, you need a little color in here," Madame Red complained going through Amaya's closet of four dresses and one night gown.

"Now, now Aunty; I have been looking for new dresses, I mean I found those two just the other day."

"Not good enough, you are a well honored woman and deserve the best, today we shall go shopping, and I mean there is a ball tonight. Plus we better go during the day; I have heard Jack the Ripper is out for pretty women these late nights."

"Jack the Ripper?"

"Yes, a serial murderer who has been targeting prostitutes, almost tearing them to pieces. At least that's what the stories say."

Amaya looked over to her closet and the down at the ground, she understood she was a noble woman but she just hated shopping. Plus this Ripper guy made her shiver, as did the Madame's eyes when she looked deep into hers.

"Alright, but only for a couple hours, I don't want to be out all day. Is Ciel going?"

"Probably, but who knows what the queen has him doing these days. I will meet you in the drawing room when you finish dressing. By the way deer, please bring your lovely maid with too, I want her to have some pretty stuff too."

"Alright, I will call for her. I will see you down stairs," Amaya yelled as Madame Red shut the door behind her.

Amaya walked over to her bell chimes and summoned Rose up to her room to help with the corset. Yet something stirred her, something made her feel uneasy, but not like she felt the night before when Sebastian got close, an uneasy feeling that something bad was going to happen, something very bad.

"Miss, you called?"

"Yes, Rose I need you to help me with my corset and we also need to find you something nice to wear as well. Madame Red wants both of us to go shopping in London with her today," Amaya said her voice not very enthusiastic.

"Miss, is something bothering you, I mean you don't seem like your cheery self."

"I don't know Rose, I'm confused. I feel like something bad is going to happen but I do not sense Rein at all. I mean I hear of all of these murders but none seem right to be from Rein or her little maid."

"Well, I'm here for you to protect you, and well I feel terrible for admitting it but so is Sebastian. Ciel has ordered Sebastian to protect you, as if he was protecting Ciel."

Amaya Sighed after Rose finished her corset, and turned to the closet and grabbed Rose a dress. It was a very nice red and maroon dress, simple but elegant.

"My Lady, please brighten up, this day with Madame Red should make all your worries disappear for a while."

"I'm your Lolita, La Femme Nikita. When we are together, you'll love me forever."

"My lady..." Rose whispered as Amaya spoke the lonely poem, something that her and her sister wrote many years ago, back when they actually loved each other, than the tragedy happened.

Shaking away her own worry Rose grabbed Amaya's hand and left towards the drawing room, Rose worried more once she noticed one thing, the light in her mistresses eyes, was fading.

"Amaya, can you go to the drawing room I just need to finish one more thing before I leave I promised Mey-Rin."

All her master did was nod her head and continued walking. Rose sighed, she had no idea what could possibly be wrong with her beloved master, so she decided to check on Sebastian, to make sure he didn't curse her, since, after all, he was a demon.

"Sebastian!"

"I'm right here Rose, there is no need to yell. The young lord is taking dance lessons at the moment, no need to cause a scene."

"What did you do to Lady Amaya," Rose asked in a threatening voice taking Sebastian's jacket into her glove covered hand.

"I have not seen Lady Amaya since last night."

"Than what did you do last night?"

"Nothing, why would I harm her, there is no need to do so."

"Fine… you keep your distance, I do not care what Ciel has ordered your to do, maybe your Demonic power has weakened her, has dimmed her."

"I do not give any aura of demonic power in this form, unless prompted to Miss Rose. Now I will say this, keep blaming me for things and I will make something happen."

"Filthy demon, I catch you near her I will kill you!"

Confused of the sudden mood change, Sebastian was intrigued of what might actually be wrong. He turned back to where his own master was and decided himself to follow the women; he was interested also of how strong Rose could actually be.

In the drawing room Amaya sat across Madame Red, Lau sat staring at Amaya with Ran-Mou on his lap with a clear look on her face. Rose came in with a bow, and the three left to do some shopping.

"Madame, who is holding this ball?" Amaya asked her voice almost like the wind.

"The Viscount Druitt, it will be held at his mansion and not to mention the last one of the season as well. We'll let us talk color, Amaya I will probably find you something white, like an angel. Rose of course I will find you something red like myself, now let the shopping begin!"

Hours passed, the two red heads laughed at each other as they tried on funny dresses while Amaya stayed in the back of stores. Finally after three hours Amaya walked out and into an ally way to get out, her breathe was short, her eyes were even more dull than before, and someone had their eye on her not to far away.

"What could possibly be wrong," Amaya questioned herself noticing her hands were shaking.

"Oh dear me, you look so weak. Well comes from my little curse I placed, I hope you like it."

"Who's there?"

"My, oh my you do not remember me, I'm offended."

Amaya glared at the shadows next to her revealing her sister maid, the silver haired wind demon.

"What curse did you place on me this time Ayame?"

"Nothing too bad, just of happiness disappearing. You see, your joy causes My Lady Rein terrible grief, and your suffering causes her tremendous entertainment. As her maid I must do what I can to entertain her."

"Damn you," Amaya cursed falling to her knees.

She knew Rose was preoccupied with Madame Red to notice Ayame's slight aura. That meant she had to fight in her own condition.

"I guess bringing her your dead body would cause her happiness since your life causes her hate!" Ayame yelled running towards Amaya sword in hand, knowing she couldn't move Amaya closed her eyes and embraced the pain of the black sword into her upper arm. She couldn't hold it and let out a loud scream, until someone ran into the ally but before she could be seem Ayame disappeared, not before giving Amaya one more cut on her neck but not enough to kill her. The other wound on the other hand was pouring blood.

"Miss, are you alright?" A young man asked his reddish brown hair was messy and kind of curly, his looks, an inspector.

"I'm… fine," but before anything else darkness took over the white maiden.

Rose came out of the store with Madame Red laughing until they saw the inspector and more from Scotland Yard. Nosey Madame Red walked up to the one who was in charge, since she knew of course.

"What has gone wrong?"

"Looks like Jack the Ripper tried to claim a soul in the daylight, luckily for her she has her life and she is quite intact.

"What was her name?" Madame giving them a dark look, not believing what was said.

"Well she passed out from her injury before we could get information, but she has long black hair, green eyes, and dressed in fine white."

"Amaya…" Rose whispered her eyes getting big.

"Where is she?"

The man pointed to a medical carriage and the two ran over.

"Where is she?" once again they asked.

"Oh, a gentleman dressed in black claimed her, had a picture and everything. Hope the lass is going to be alright, the poor girl."

Rose narrowed her eyes and got Madame Red a carriage for all of their dresses and some they picked out for Amaya as well, and said she wanted to stay back for a while, but instead ran forward knowing who came to claim her mistress.

Took her five minutes to catch up to Sebastian, and aim her flaming arrows as him.

"I told you never to touch her."

"As her guardian you should have noticed a curse placed upon her, should have notice the demon aura that watched her. Amaya would be perfectly alright if you had been paying attention." Sebastian glared.

"Well… I… SHUT UP!"

Rose fired her arrows, as Sebastian dodged them all. He was not even going to place Amaya onto the ground as he tested the maid, only keep her as close as possible.

"Anger is overcoming you; your aim is completely off. Your strength in incredible but, not nearly as close to mine!" Sebastian chuckled kicking Rose in the back, and watched her fly forwards.

"Fix yourself up and then you can come back to the manor."

Rose growled at her defeat, and for letting him take Amaya to the mansion.

When Sebastian arrived the three other servants looked in him in worry as they noticed the miss was in bad condition.

"Bard, please return Amaya to her room, I must alert Master Ciel of the news." Sebastian ordered handing Amaya's limp body to Bardroy. Nodding he did as told not without the other two following to make sure she was alright. Sebastian on the other hand sighed; he just went along with the Jack the ripper case.

"Master, I have some terrible news," Sebastian announced to the annoyed Ciel.

"What is that, the fact that dinner will be late or the fact I never had lunch?"

"Neither master, but I do apologies; Miss Amaya had been the target of the Ripper,"

Ciel's eyes widened and he jumped from his chair.

"She can't be…"

"She is alright, she was able to dodge death, but sadly her wounds are great. I will see to that her care is fast and most of all the best."

"I must see her,"

Sebastian bowed and placed his hand over his heart and nodded leading Ciel to Amaya's room.

"Sir, she is running quite the fever yes she is!"

"Nothing we do is helping her either, not even cold water."

"Then I will have to start a bath for the young mistress. You three start supper, Master; I will alert you when she is doing…" Sebastian stopped as he noticed Ciel holding onto his sister's hand to his face, almost as though wiping away his tears. The other three noticed but left as well, knowing their master hasted showing weakness in front of them.

"Do not leave me again; please do not leave me alone." Ciel whispered, as he got up and kissed his sisters forehead and started walking out the door, "Sebastian, save her… that is an order."

As Ciel left Sebastian ran the cool water and prepared a soothing bath, scented with a winter flower and spice, it reminded him of her. Sebastian walked up to Amaya and removed the bandages and started undoing her gown until it started again, the heat rose within him again, this time was the worst, he was alone with her, and had to see her undressed. He continued knowing the only way to save her was to cool her down. Finished with her dress he continued with the corset he closed his eyes as he revealed her body, and picked her up. Knowing each room like the back of his hand he placed Amaya into the cool water, hearing a faint whimper from her, and the opened his own eyes only to notice her hair simply fell into place where it hid most of her unrevealing parts to him, teasing and testing him at the same time.

"Well, well, looks like we are blushing now butler,"

Sebastian's eyes widened hearing Amaya's faint voice giggle.

"My apologies my lady, but your fever…"

"No need to explain Sebastian, thank you for even taking care of me after Rose has continued to fight you."

Amaya lifted her hand to his face and brushed his hair to the side, and smiled at him.

"Come here, I wish to tell you something."

Reluctantly Sebastian leaned in towards Amaya, the other hand lifted from the water as she placed it onto his hand and leaned in towards him, she brushed her lips against his cheek and looked at her with surprise.

"That is my thanks to you."

Sebastian for once was at a loss of words and did not know how to react to her, but got back into composure and placed his hand on her cheek.

"Your fever has broken, do you wish to get out."

"Not yet, I like your company," Amaya chuckled moving up.

"My company, my lady you know I am a demon, how do you know detest me?"

"Sebastian, you may be a demon, but you act as though you are a man, your morals and everything you do is human. I adore that about you," Amaya stated getting out her hair still covering her, yet Sebastian stalled as he grabbed a towel, looking at her figure glistening with droplets of water. He held it out and she grabbed it, and wrapped herself and pulled her hair out of the towel and rinsed the water out.

"_Damn, I can't refrain myself anymore, it's almost obsessive. How can I be so intrigued by her?"_ Sebastian questioned himself and he laid out her nightgown, than he realized as she walked out in her towel her wounds were already healed. Amaya gracefully undid her towel and threw it to the ground, forgetting the butler was still there and walked into to nightgown and tying it around her waist, like a kimono. She giggled at the butler's reaction to her actions, and walked up to him.

"Surprised aren't you? Well to tell you the truth many have seen my body but none has yet touched it.

"It's almost tempting," Sebastian whispered to her, advancing to her.

"Like this? Amaya question, her hands placed upon his shoulders, she pushed herself against him and prompted up on her tip toes, her soft untouched lips brushed his teasing him, he no long could take it and he leaned towards her and placed his upon hers, his arms around her waist as hers migrated around his neck.

"Miss, are you alrig…" Rose questioned walking in the door, only to see her mistress with the demon she detested.

"_You're my possession, I'm your obsession. Don't tell me never, I'll love you forever."_


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: Enter Pluto

Amaya let go of Sebastian and looked at Rose, who was ready to kill the butler at any given moment.

"Rose, it's not… he didn't it was all me!"

"Amaya, to me that means nothing, he is still a demon, he is still my enemy. DON'T YOU REALIZE DEMONS KILLED YOUR PEOPLE?"

Amaya looked at Rose, her tears fell. They sparkled with sadness and she stepped in front of Sebastian her arms out wide.

"My lady, a master should never protect a servant." Sebastian said calmly placing his hand upon her shoulder.

"Yeah, and you are not her servant you are nothing more than an emotionless demon who preys on those who are weak. You try to take what you want and leave a shell of emptiness. You will not take Amaya and make her into a slave of your own, a celestial maiden in not one to mix with demons."

Rose drew her flaming bow and aimed for Sebastian, and chuckled, "You may have out done me earlier but here, you will not get away."

"Rose stop, he did nothing wrong!"

"My lady you speak as though you love this demon, when I know it's just your natural instincts to obey demons due to your mistreatment at the palace. Now, if you do not mind I will rid us of a demon who is lacking in what he is supposed to believe in the most, catering!" Rose shot her arrow Sebastian moved Amaya to the side ready to take the hit when nothing happened.

"Rose, I am disappointed you let a demon under your skin, when he has actually done nothing wrong." A voice spoke from the corner of the room.

"What, how did you get here?"

Out of the shadows in the corner walked a Silver haired woman, she was quite busty and beautiful, but her look was serious and annoyed.

"You should know I am always watching my princess at all times. I can't believe you should shoot an arrow knowing it may hit her. I think you should go cool down before something actually goes wrong."

Rose narrowed her eyes and left, but not without slamming the door behind her. The silver haired woman turned towards the two, Sebastian was helping Amaya off of the ground because she had fallen when he go in front of her.

"Now this is a rare site, a demon not only playing a butler, but a demon that is showing emotion towards a celestial maiden."

"Julia, he is only being so nice to me because he is ordered to. I just accidentally let myself become weak to him; he has treated me so well I just wanted to know what it felt like to kiss someone who cared." Amaya said looking off to the side embarrassed.

"Now miss, I understand, you are a young woman who wants a man beside her, and Sebastian was there and has caught you a couple times when you were falling, not to mention he is quite handsome."

"Yeah, don't forget Rose hates him…" Amaya whispered.

Julia chuckled, she knew Amaya was retaliating against her fiery reaper because she wanted to be free, free some everything.

"Oh, do forgive me, my name is Julia I am one of the guardians who protect Amaya. I am Pluto, guardian and time and revolution. I am here to not only warn you but protect my princess. Rein has been spotted here in London, and well an attack on your life by her demon has already been made. Jack the ripper is who they are hiding behind but things have gotten worse. Rein has given Ayame the power of the lunar eclipse guardians, Ayame now Dark Uranus, has been recruiting guardians to serve Rein. I have taken the liberty of calling upon the other guardians, and they will start showing up in a couple of days. Now Sebastian I know you are probably confused about most of this but possibly not tonight. We must be focused on protecting Amaya, you focus on this ball that is coming up, Amaya you will also attend Rein is told to be there, you must find her, do not take action though, we have to be sure it is her."

"Yes, I understand." Amaya quietly whispered as she started to shack.

Noticing her shacking Sebastian walked over and opened the bed so she could warm up.

"Thank you… now I must be alone I have to think a bit."

Sebastian nodded and so did Julia and they both exited the room, Julia let out a heavy sigh and looked at the annoyed demon.

"I do apologies for how Rose has been treating you, I know you know the story behind her hatred, but don't forgive her actions. She believes that Miss Amaya should be with the angels, she has suffered so much by the hands of demons to even be thought of being with a demon. Yet she seemed so happy with you by her side, or at the fact you are near by her, I do have a question though; do you actually feel emotion towards her or even Ciel for instance?" Julia asked her curiosity taking control.

Sebastian flashed a smirk and chuckled a bit, "My master holds something precious to me, and for Miss Amaya, she is temptation to me, I have never been tempted too much by one woman, tempted to the point of wanting to take full control, and yet I can't even bring myself to do so. Yet as we all know I am a demon, I know nothing of love and care, and I just want what benefits me, and so on." Sebastian stated his voice emotionless and cold towards the woman.

"I know you are mocking Rose for that, but I understand that you do not wish to tell me, but can you show me to a room, tomorrow is going to be a big day, Miss Amaya will be stunning and I guess you have to finish with Ciel as well." Julian asked and also continued to speak, yet Sebastian himself found amusement out of the woman, he couldn't tell what she was though, not human that was for sure.

"Right this way, I already have your bags in the room for you already."

"Well I guess you are some butler huh?"

"No, I am simply one hell of a butler."

Julia chucked and followed him to the room; little did they know Amaya was out of her bed and staring out the window.

"I need to see if you are alive, this time you will not get the best of me," Amaya growled her eyes glowing bright blue with the moon, a dark aura surrounded her as she climbed through the window and jumped to the ground and she ran towards the city.

"Eternal Galactic Power, wake up!"

She held her broche in the air as her appearance changed from her kimono night gown to a sailor uniform. The leotard was white, along with the collar; her skirt was mainly white as well. She was decorated with purple accents and golden crescent moons throughout her uniform. Her shoes were normal heels that have ribbon crossed up to her knee. Amaya pulled out her sword, and looked towards the horizon.

"I know you are there Ayame, now come out here."

"Well, I guess being the sweet innocent girl is over huh, well I guess I am curious, SHOW ME YOUR TRUE POWER!"

Ayame ran at Amaya full force with her sword drawn, and Amaya stood firm.

"Pass on a message to rein for me."

Ciel laid awake in his bed, something bugged him as he laid their tossing and turning and decided he needed to walk. He got up and found his robe and walked out of his room and outside of the mansion.

"The full moon looks beautiful tonight."

"Oh but it looks so much more beautiful when it's blocking the sun."

Ciel spun around to look who responded to him, only to see a woman who looked very similar to his sister yet her red eyes that glowed worried him, her hair was also much shorter than his sisters as well.

"Come quietly and I will spare your dear sister from hell."


	7. Chapter 7

_Very long but very important, yes it is a little jumpy, but please put up with it :P, but thank you for all of you who have stayed tuned. Now the songs I listened to are Rue's Departure and Safe and Sound (From the hunger games), they work very well. I will put up links for everyone and who they look like next chapter and genially put what songs fit best. I do not own the songs or the main characters other than Amaya and my OC characters. The song used last chapter was Lolita by their Veronica's and I do not own any songs that are stated in any of these fics they all belong to their rightful owner's _

Chapter 7 – Roses are Bloody Red

Ciel was stunned, he had no idea what he needed to do, he had heard rumors that Amaya was given to his parents at a young age because her family was to be killed, but he never believed them, he couldn't believe them she was his sister whether by blood or not.

"Excuse me Miss but I suggest you let go of my master," a very familiar voice echoed through Ciel's ears.

"Sebastian, bring me to safety now!"

"As you wish," Sebastian smirked and in a flash Ciel was in his care and out of the hands of the strange woman.

"Well, I guess Ayame did tell the truth when she said there was a strong demon around, but be warned demon, my sister is cursed. I am to rule the new kingdom in darkness and demons will be a majority instead of these stupid humans. Humans think they are meant to rule us, yet they know nothing of pain, nothing of suffering, nothing of true darkness. I have seen it all and I will make you all experience it!"

"You must not take out your hatred upon those who are innocent."

Rein's eyes widened by the soft voice, her eyes started to tear up, she then gripped her sword tightly.

"Sister, why do you choose them over me? You too have seen this darkness, why won't you side with me? WHY MUST YOU MAKE ME YOUR ENEMY?"

"Because you have ventured onto a path of danger, love only exists in the pain you cause others."

Amaya walked out, her outfit the same as before, her crescent moon shimmered under the full moon. Her hair blew slightly as the wind whined; her eyes showed the pain she was tortured with. She drew her sword and pointed it towards Rein and narrowed her eyes.

"Once more I will let you live, but next time I will be forced to slay you Rein… sister."

"Well then my dear sister, you have no concept of what I am doing. I guess I am your enemy now, remember a war is going to start, our war. Are you willing to pull your dear brother into it, or well anyone else into it? I mean you seem to have some strange feeling towards the butler, could it be love?"

"Love, I know my fate if I am to fall in love, or to be loved. Demons only deal, they do not feel. Keep that in mind Rein as you pick your allies, it will be your downfall. My soldiers are on their way, and as you said, a war is starting, so you best pick your enemies and your friends."

"I have my allies, but I have said it once and I will say it again. You must never fall in love, you are a being of pure power and that of a sword and shield, there is no man known who can contain you. Yet if you meet such a man, you will die an unnatural death." Rein chuckled as her eyes glowed red, her smirk widened and with a snap of her fingers she was gone in a black mist.

Amaya then fell to her knees, her soldier attire changed back into her night gown, and her tears stained her cheeks. Ciel ran from Sebastian to his sister, and looked at her with a worried expression. He has never seen her so sad, so angered and so heartbroken before, it almost tore him apart.

"We must get you back to bed," Ciel ushered grabbing Amaya's arm and walking her to her room.

"Ciel, I will do everything in my power to protect you."

"Amaya, I do not need protection, you are the only one who needs protection. For that reason alone I have ordered Sebastian to protect you."

"Take it back."

"What?"

Sebastian looked up shocked to her words; Ciel cocked his brow curious to know why she did not want Sebastian to assist her.

"I do not wish for him to be besides me now, he is your butler and I am just a guest here at the manor, I do not deserve any more attention from him that your average guest. I have my own maid, she has taken care of me for a couples years now and I have faith she and the rest of my soldiers will protect me well enough that he can just focus on you."

"Amaya, the demon you are up against is strong, as a demon I stand more of a chance against her. Not to mention we must know what is going on, like this war Rein spoke of." Sebastian cut in glaring at Amaya for what she had said before.

"Almost as you are starting to detest me Sebastian, that's good. We do not want anything like death getting in the way of your business, the more you detest me, and the less my death will affect you. Now Ciel, I only say this because it could happen, I may lose this battle with Rein, it may be a draw, or just a double suicide. It may also end with a happily ever after, but even you know how unlikely that can be, once something is lost you can v=never get it back. I was lost, I may be here now, but again I will be lost to the darkness."

Ciel looked at his sister; his look was pure betrayal as though someone stabbed him in the heart and injected it with pure venom. He loved his sister, but something was changing fast about her, as though she was trying to stay away, yet it wasn't to stay away from him but to stay away from Sebastian. She knows the more she is with him the more she is with Sebastian. So many questions swarmed his mind, and only one person could answer them, or two or how many "soldiers" were coming. Ciel wanted to know the truth, what could this war mean, what could Rein be doing, and why is his sister losing her heart and becoming cold?

"Amaya, please do not shut me out. I love you the only person I will ever admit it to, I lost you and yet you came back. Why would you come back to me if you hated me so much?"

"Master?" Sebastian looked at him is utter shock that his master would show such weakness in front of him.

Little did they realize Amaya had gotten out of bed and walked over and embraced her brother. She held him close to her, as a mother would hold a child, and stroked his hair and cried to him.

"Ciel I do not hate you, but I must lose my emotions to kill Rein. No matter how bad she maybe, she is still my sister and I have to kill her, imagine having to kill me. I have to gain strength of hatred and be emotionless until that day… and so I do not let myself be weakened by happiness or…love."

Finally Ciel understood he knew why his sister needed to be away, why she had to keep herself in such a state of torture and darkness. Because if she walked into the light, she would fall to him, the butler but mostly the demon.

"How could you have failed me again Ayame?"

"I'm sorry my mistress, she is strong and had used her actual power against me. I need more power, I need the other soldiers, if you let me call upon the others I will not fail you again, but we must depart to the shadows for a while, we must regain our strength. Plus will not be long now, your lovely sister have fallen in love, her imminent demise is yet to come."

"Yes, I guess you are right Ayame, let us depart, we will come back on the eclipse."

The two walked into a shadow portal and disappeared, but not without leaving one single rose, with a little blood from when Rein would grip it tightly.

As morning rose and afternoon flew by, Amaya had picked out her white and purple dress she had bought out with Madame Red and Rose for the Viscount's ball. Rose entered the room, ashamed of her inability to since both Rein and Ayame the night before and sighed as Amaya looked into the mirror with hatred burning into her eyes. Rose knew the reasons why, why the hatred has taken over, and why her mistress has shut everyone else in the world out. Julia stood in the back her eyes closed and her heart hurt by the turn of events, she too knew the reasons, and decided that Ciel must know too. So Julia exited the room and made her way to where Ciel was finishing up his little scheme and walked in. She ended up walking in as Sebastian was arguing with the boy on how a woman has never been killed by a corset.

"Well, I guess you will pass for a lovely young woman."

"W-who the hell are you?"

"Master, this is Julia one of Miss Amaya's soldiers. She is the guardian Pluto, but for more social events she takes on the role of Julia."

"Thank you Sebastian and he are absolutely correct. Yet I am not here to explain who I am, I am here to tell you the reason of your sisters change in emotion."

"I already know why, yet I do not know if Sebastian himself knows."

"What on Earth could you mean Master?"

"Sebastian, Amaya has fallen in love with you. She will not admit it, because your love in return will activate the curse that has been placed upon her. Now if she dies before the lunar eclipse our hope will be lost and everyone will live if shadows and hatred forever. She wishes for your love, your touch, everything you have to offer, but she can't because if she does she will lose her war, the war of the future." Ciel said, looking towards the butler.

Stunned Sebastian looked at Julia, and Julia nodded in agreement.

"I am a demon, I have no need for ridiculous emotions as such, as she said before demons deal not feel. I am not more than an animal in need of food, and I will move on." Sebastian stated his own expression turning cold.

Ciel sighed and he was finally ready, they met down in the entrance area where Amaya, Rose, Madame Red, Lau and Ren-Mau sat waiting. Of course he was shot some comments from everyone except his sister, who stared at the night sky.

As they entered the party, Amaya found herself surrounded by many men who wished to dance with her, and of Couse she respectfully declined them all. Rose gladly took to every suitor who asked and had herself a grand time. Amaya walked to the refreshments, she did not know why they were there other than some guy there was the main suspect of Jack the Ripper.

"Well, I guess this will be a lonely night." She sighed to herself, until a hand was placed upon her shoulder.

"Now, now my dear dove. A woman as beautiful as you should not be let alone. A rare white dive, symbol of purity and peace, I will offer myself as your escort if you wish," a man with blonde hair and breathtaking eyes that seemed to sparkle.

Amaya could over hear women whispering that he was the Viscount and how jealous they were, and she sweetly smiled as she realized that Ciel was desperately trying to get to him, but the closer Ciel came the closer Sebastian came. He was so handsome to her; his hair was pulled back a bit and glasses. He did not wear his normal butler clothing but actual dressed for an occasion.

"Sorry, I was waiting for someone but I better go, I'm assuming he just stood up again. Forgive me," Amaya ran out the door, she did not want Sebastian to see her weakness. Out in the darkness Amaya knelt down. Yet as she looked up she noticed a vibrant red haired reaper running into town, but he seemed a little familiar.

"Well why you are not in there dancing your cares away miss?"

Amaya turned to see four more of her solders stand there, Lilly as Jupiter. Lilly was a blonde haired green eyed flower loving girl who was genially happy all of the time, kind of reminded her of Elizabeth. Aiko, a pink haired red eyed and very beautiful young woman, she was Venus, she was known as a model around some parts and was a little ditsy but powerful when she is serious. Amelia, was a blue everything, she was a water nymph who happened to come into the world of humans and fell in love with it, she had adapted to Mercury but she is one of the smartest people Amaya has ever known. Lastly was Violet, she was Saturn, now Violet was shy but very protective and probably would accidentally kill someone for stepping on Amaya's foot, her eyes were purple and her hair was light purple, yet as her eyes sight was leaving her she has a very keen sense of hearing and smell and kind of acts like a very loyal dog at times.

"What are you all doing here I thought you were going to the manor?"

"Well I guess we can feel your depression, and were hoping you were alright," Aiko said with a soft smile hugging Amaya.

"I'm fine, really I am. I just needed some air, but I guess I can go. Everyone else is having fun, plus Julia is at home, we can discuss some of the plans of what needs to be completed by when." Amaya suggested as she remember _he _was back at the ball.

The four nodded and followed Amaya into a carriage and returned to the manor.

The next more Amaya was woken up by Ciel yelling, curious Amaya walked out only to be told that their man was not Jack the ripper. Throughout the day Amaya avoided the butler as much as possible and Rose of course always stepped in the way and teased Sebastian every time he got close. Finally after hours Sebastian could not take it anymore and walked into Amaya's room, which she happened to be brushing her hair and looking in the mirror.

"Now that we are alone I need to ask you a few questions." Sebastian growled.

He had no idea why he was so anger towards her; she was only a woman to him. As she got up and turned her back to him and took out her hair from the ponytail it was in filled the room with her scent, and once again his emotions jumbled together, but before he could catch himself he pounced he turning her landing on the bed, he laid above her with her hands pinned above her head, her face remained emotionless, yet her eyes showed fear towards the demon.

"Why are you avoiding me, did I do something to upset you?" He hissed tightening his grip on her wrists.

"No, I just cannot associate with a demon." Her voice unchanged, yet her eyes kept showing more and more fear, which seemed to piss him off more, he wanted to see her warm and happy eyes again.

"I will show you a demon!" Sebastian hissed and slapped her across the face, his eyes widened in disbelief of what he had done, yet her emotionless face stayed unchanged, but her cheeks were tear stained.

Getting up off of her Sebastian sat at the end of the bed staring at the floor, trying to figure out why he did it, why he laid such a harsh hand upon her. Amaya sat up and without a second pause Sebastian pulled her into an embrace.

"You are not alone, I will protect you, just stop avoiding me."

"Sebastian I ca—"but she was cut off but him softly placing his lips on hers, the sensation of heat that he finally got rid of came back and he laced his fingers through her hair, the other hand held her close.

"_I will protect you, whether you deny me, or hate me I will be there, just to be in your presence." _

As they broke away, Amaya looked at him her eyes watered up more than ever, not only in fear but pure heart break.

"Sebastian, I cannot love you back, I am cursed to never love."

"Then let me be by you, just your scent and the touch of your hand"

Amaya looked the demon in the eyes, his words were true. Maybe working as a human butler had given him actual human emotions.

"I guess, I live a life of carnage, why should I now start fearing an unnatural death," Amaya whispered once again kissing the butler. With every time they broke Sebastian could see it, her happiness returning to her eyes, the color returning to her cheeks, she was back to him.

As night approached Ciel and Sebastian figured out who the serial murderer was and finally was going to put an end to him, following ever so carefully Amaya watched, since she was going to protect Ciel from any danger. As they waited at the end of a dead end, Amaya watched from a building above started to get annoyed with the rain, when suddenly a screamed echoed through the dead end. Running across the building Amaya saw Ciel throwing up from the sight of blood, and since her hearing may not have been as great as many other creatures out there she saw Grell, covered in blood, suddenly transform into the vibrant reaper she had seen the night before. The part that struck her hard was when she noticed a woman in red appear through the door, Madame Red.

Betrayed Amaya jumped from the building in front of Ciel and looked at the Madame.

"So killing was your way of cleaning up after your master huh?" She hissed at Grell.

"Well, you see she looks so good in red, and so will you!" Grell yelled running for Amaya.

"Roses are so much prettier when they are bloody red!"

Suddenly as Amaya covered Ciel, blood spilt onto her, droplets splattered her face, and her eyes widened as she said Sebastian standing between the chainsaw, and her, and one tear trickled down her cheek.

"_Just close your eyes, you'll be alright, until morning light you and I will be safe and sound."_


	8. Chapter 8

_I'm sorry for the time my account was having trouble posting but here we are, an emotion little twist on the story, sorry for characters being ooc, anyways I even was tearing up writing it so maybe you will too. The songs I listed to were "Lacrymosa - Evanescene" for the beginning, but for Roses story I listened to "Safe and Sound -Hunger games sound track (sorry favorite song OST right now)" and even if you are not done with the song play "Slipped away-Avril for the last part, it makes it better" anyways tell me if you want links to songs. I do not own the Original Kuroshitsuji Characters or Sailor Moon character or songs just the story and my characters. ^^_

Chapter 8 – Angel or Demon

Amaya starred at the scene in front of her, she slowly lifted her hand and touched her face slowly smearing the blood around. Ciel placed his hand on hers to see if her facial expression would change, but much to his disappointment her expression did not change.

"Sebastian! Win this fight and get rid of Jack the Ripper!" Ciel yelled.

"Yes, my lord."

Sebastian's eyes started to glow as he smirked at the red reaper and took the chainsaw and pulled it out of his chest and threw the reaper up on the roof where they continued their brawl.

"Amaya what's wrong?" Ciel asked looking at his sister concerned with her still emotionless frame.

"You know, if things would have ended up differently we could have played chess again." Madame Red said advancing towards Ciel.

Ciel stood up and stepped around his sister as if he was trying to protect her.

"YOU'VE TAKEN EVERYTHING!"

Ciel was thrown up against the wall as Madame Red was ready to thrust the dagger into his heart, Sebastian watched on in pure terror knowing he could not stop her since he was in his own predicament at the moment. Yet right as the dagger was mere inches away he snapped his eyes closed and braced himself for the pain, unbearable pain, which never came. Ciel opened one eye to peek only to shoot them open when he noticed his sister, her hand tightly holding the Madame's wrist. Madame Red look at her terrified, Ciel watched in pure astonishment, but there was one thing that worried him, the one fact he could not see his sisters eyes, her face to tell what she was thinking.

"Amaya, you're hurting me," Madame winced as Amaya's grip tightened, tighter and tighter.

"Oh, this is just part of the pain you would have inflicted upon my little brother, the son of your sister."

Madame Red's eyes showed nothing but sorrow, pain and terror. She noticed Amaya's voice was different; it was cold and almost bitter. If only she could have shown even more terror in her face when she was Amaya's eyes, the eyes of a demon. Glowing blue, pure hatred and pure bloodlust, nothing was going to stop what she was going to do.

"Amaya, leave I don't want you in danger!"

"Oh, little brother how much you have been in the shadows. I am here to protect you, I am here to make sure little tricks and humanity doesn't overcome you. Like the Madame here, you have been taken as bate to get what you want. Just I like the one you made a deal with, I don't like your meaning though Madame. Killing Ciel is it worth it now!" Amaya yelled gripping the Madame's wrist even more, Ciel could hear the bones breaking as she screamed.

"Amaya stop!"

Ciel looked up to see Rose, who stood with her hands out forward as though surrendering to Amaya and bowing her head down.

"You, you think by showing me respect that I will spare the life of this ignorant woman?"

"Amaya, please listen to reason here, this is not who you really are. Don't make this into a slaughter like you did that year, when you were captured."

Ciel looked at Amaya confused; he wanted to know what happened and why she was so tormented by the memories, and why she wasn't herself.

"Well, well isn't it little Rose now?"

"Grell, I suggest you back off now. I will be lucky if the Madame isn't killed brutally by her actions."

"Oh, your little goddess, now I can't believe I would ever get to see her real form, but I guess this is closes enough."

"Sebastian, are you alright?" Rose questioned looking at the demon that now was holding Grell's death scythe.

"First time you've actually sound concerned about me."

"Don't get to over your head. Amaya is the one I am worried about, get Ciel out of there."

Sebastian walked over to where the three were, and then he felt it, worry for her. Her eyes shifted towards him, glaring she moved letting Sebastian take Ciel from her side. As they walked away, the Madame had something under her sleeve, in the other arm as well. Shoving the dagger into Amaya's side she dropped to the ground guarding her wrist and Amaya knelt down.

"Amaya..." Sebastian yelled only to be blocked by Rose, "No, you will be killed no doubt. Ciel I think you should leave, the Madame will die now. Not by your sister, but by the darkness that surrounds her pure heart."

Ciel watched in horror as Amaya got up from her knees and a sword appeared in her hand, she placed her hand on it and let her own blood run down the blade, awakening a power in the sword as the blue diamond started glowing.

"Amaya no!" Rose yelled running towards the two, hoping to be in time to stop what was about to happen.

Sebastian knelt down and covered Ciel's eyes, while Grell stood with a smirk on his lips entertained by the site of the red mural that was appearing on the building near.

Ciel tried his best to turn to see, but all he saw was blood, all he could hear was his aunt's screams and Rose's please. The last thing he remembered was Amaya's voice.

"Now, you are finally with the one's you really love."

Then everything went black.

~~~~Daytime~~~~

"How is she doing?"

"She is alright, I'm sorry Ciel, and I should have come sooner. If I did maybe she would still be alive."

"Rose, don't blame yourself. I do have one question though."

"Hmm?"

"What was that, that was not my sister?"

"I will tell you but I need you to tell me one thing as well. When did her rage begin?"

"Sebastian took a hit from Grell and his blood splattered onto us. That's when I noticed she wasn't responding to me, at first it was as though she did not even know who I was." Ciel looked down almost sad, but regained his posture when Rose sat down.

"Now, I warn you know, this story will not bring happiness but sorrow and darkness but one you must hear to understand your sister."

Ciel nodded his head understanding what Rose meant, and Rose closed her eyes took in one breathe and opened her eyes, her sea green eyes.

"Amaya is the daughter of Queen Galaxia and King Akatsuki, who ruled over something called the Golden Millennium Kingdom. Now it sounds hard to believe but this kingdom is on the moon, the Lunarian people called it home for many centuries. Galaxia decided one day that she and the king would find a home on Earth to raise their two daughters, at the time Amaya was two years old and Rein was only an infant. When they moved to Earth their magic gave them wealth and they fit into high society very well. Then they met you parents, Galaxia and your mother became friends almost instantly, while Akatsuki and your father became business partners. Time went on, and finally they were home sick, and told your parents of their true origin. Still your parents accepted them as they were family, your mother told Galaxia that is any help was needed that they must not hesitate to ask. Now grated the time they spent on earth was about three years, so Amaya was now five. When they returned home they were welcomed and their people rejoiced by celebrating their return. Well when they were away demons had picked their kingdom to take, since there was never in all of eternity had a celestial maiden that picked a demon to love, to give power to and launched an attack. During the attack the king was killed in battle and Galaxia ran with her daughters. Rein was taken by a demon, and that is when she was placed in your parents care. The last thing she was left with was the Galactic broche she carries with her. I do not know what happened to Rein, but she was brought up in darkness and ruled over many demons and gave them power to follow her. That is why Amaya left, because she knew Rein would have killed you if you were sent to Japan. When Amaya was there is where she met me, I was a maid at the grand palace where Rein had Amaya tortured daily by demons. Despicable things were done to her, the demons could do whatever they pleased with her other than take her actual purity, but since she regenerates quickly they could place her upon deaths door and nothing would kill her no matter how much she begged for death. I then became her personal maid and mended her wounds, and we became best friends. We planned out the escape, but then as we started to leave a demon came out of the shadows and stabbing me, with that spilling my blood upon Amaya's face. She started to rage and started to kill everyone; woman, child, man anyone who got in her way… It was hours until I finally got her to settle down. When she awoke she remembered everything and was torn apart by the thought of what she had done. I promised her that I would so what I could to never reach a state like that again. We then came here, and that's where you know the rest. So when Sebastian is with her that is why I get so defensive because to me, all demons work for Rein. As for Rein, she has placed a curse on Amaya. Amaya is not to ever love; if she does she will experience an unnatural death. I wish for her never to love, yet I feel so greedy by doing so, but I do not want her to die. Yet she can't get away from a connection with Sebastian. Well anyways Earl Phantomhive, you now know how and what happened to Amaya, now it's up to you on if you still car…"

"How could you possibly think I wouldn't care for her after that? She knows my pain and I know hers, I will never let her experience that and happiness will be the goal I give to her."

"What about yourself Earl?"

"I will be happy when she is."

Little to the knowledge of the two in the study knew a certain butler stood outside of the door listening to every word that was told. Turning away he made his way back into Amaya's room and walked to her bedside. She looked to peaceful there, her skin shimmered in the darkness her hair floated with the soft breeze.

_"What am I doing? "_ Sebastian thought to himself as he brushed away her hair and looked at her face, her tear stained face.

"Tears are unbefitting of you my lady," he whispered as he placed his lips on hers giving a soft kiss.

"It may be hard to believe, not even I knew of this emotion before or anything likes it, but I may actually care for you my lady. I could not forgive myself if you were to lose yourself because of me. So tonight, I will bid you farewell and act as nothing more than a butler for your brother, Rose will take care of you. Please take care." He whispered his forehead upon hers as he kissed her cheek.

Sebastian got up and walked out of the room and headed down into his dark chambers, his chest almost exploding. Once he got into his room he leaned against the door and slid down placing his head into his hand almost like he had a headache.

_"If I am with you, you will be in danger I would rather see you alive and smiling, than me with you and you gone. I don't understand this feeling, she is an angel something a demon cannot touch a divine being that is pure. Yet a demon appears when those who are dear to you are hurt, you are lost within the demon, and I do not want you like that. You deserve happiness; I live in hell so we are not meant to be." _Sebastian thought bitterly to himself as he closed his eyes tightly holding back an emotion he had never felt before. He then noticed his face was wet and reached up and touched it to notice that his face was wet due to tears, his own tears. Glaring at his hand he grabbed a dagger and stabbed it into the wall. He hated this new emotion, this new feeling, but he couldn't bring himself to hate her. He walked over to his bed and under his pillow he grabbed a picture that Ciel had taken of Amaya in the gown she wore for the ball. Little did Sebastian know Ciel purposely took the picture for him, to never forget his order?

"I will protect you, but I cannot love you, to me you will just be another order from my master. I'm sorry my dear Amaya." Sebastian whispered and he placed the photograph over the candle that was burning and watched it burn. He grabbed his chest and when the picture was nothing more than ashes, and blew out his candle and closed his eyes.

"_The day you slipped away, was the day I found it won't be the same"_


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9 – Cold

Amaya woke up and groaned and then she rubbed her head as memories from that night flooded into her mind, tormenting her, giving her an unbearable headache.

"I can't believe I killed her… Ciel must hate me now." She whispered to herself looking off to the side where she would have thought Ciel would have been if she were just passed out.

Out of tears to cry Amaya got up and straightened herself up a little bit by brushing her hair and putting on her white robe. While she brushed her hair she noticed the dried blood that still lingered and how dirty she was. She rang for Sebastian, hoping he would be able to tell her before she walked down to be placed on the dark cold street and fending for herself without her family.

Only moments later there was a knock on the door, knowing who it was Amaya told them to come into her room, but much to her surprise it wasn't Sebastian, but Rose. Rose looked almost happy as she walked into the room and walked over to Amaya and held her hand.

"Good morning my lady, how are you feeling?"

"I need a warm bath…" Amaya trailed off whispering.

"You were expecting _him_ weren't you?"

"I thought he would come to see me… but I guessed wrong, even Sebastian can't stand the sight of me."

"My lady, no one hates you for what happened, and no one is in here because it's been almost a week since the accident. Ciel has been worried sick, but we were able to calm him down enough to do his studies." Rose explained as she ran a bath for her mistress.

Amaya closed her eyes as she could feel something was wrong.

_"If everything is alright, why didn't you come?" _Amaya thought to herself, but soon she was woken from her trail of thought when Rose went over to her and smiled.

"Call for me when you are in need of your corset."

Amaya nodded and Rose left closing the door behind her, Amaya smiled a little bit as she let the silk robe and night gown fall to the ground and stepped into the warm bath. It was almost heartwarming, yet the memory of Sebastian helping her with the bath was a little more fun, she even giggled at the memory of him purposely doing things wrong to only get a glimpse of her. She then placed her hand on the spot where the Madame had stabbed her and noticed it was already healed.

"Is he avoiding me?" Amaya asked herself outbound as she washed her silky white skin. Sighing she sank under the water, only up to her nose so she could breathe, and get her hair wet as well, it was a good thing the bath tub was so big, if not her hair would take ten times as long to wash.

After an hour of soaking and washing Amaya stood up and grabbed a towel t dry off with. She smelt of fresh blue roses, which was a combination of regular roses with a touch of ice cream. It amused her at the memory of Ciel trying to explain the smell of the blue roses, and ever since Amaya made her own soap and hair wash to match her beautiful roses. Ringing the bell for Rose to come help her Amaya stood looking in her closet trying to figure out what dress she wanted to wear. It took almost ten minutes for Rose to come up but then when the door opened this time Julia popped her head in.

"You know, it's like musical chairs or something, where is Rose?"

"Rose is getting preparations for tonight's dinner with Sebastian, since they are the two fastest that can. I came because none of the other girls know how to do a corset, plus you know how they get around you after not seeing you for so long."

"Yes I do, what dress should I wear today?" Amaya asked pointing at her closet, and Julia smiled and grabbed a blue dress complimenting the Phantomhive family, since they were going to have a gust over that afternoon through dinner, and the guests were very important.

Julia picked up the corset off of the bed and started to tighten it around Amaya's figure while Amaya growled, Julia snickered knowing her mistress hated the corset more than anything else in the world.

"So ~ everyone ~ did ~ make ~ it?" Amaya gasped as Julia tightened.

"Yes and even your little kitten have come to."

"You mean Night?"

"Yes, and Ciel is quite intrigued by her, since he isn't allergic to a cat from the Lunarian palace." Julia smiled, and Amaya did as well.

Once Julia was done Amaya ran down to the drawing room, there sat Ciel petting Night, who was a pure white kitten with bright blue eyes and a black tummy and paws.

"To see you playing with a kitten, it's amusing."

"Amaya, you're alright!" Ciel exclaimed looking up at his freshly groomed sister.

The little kitten looked up at the sound of Amaya's voice and ran to her owner, jumping into Amaya's arms Amaya cradled the kitten while Night purred like a motor boat. Ciel gave a smile of relief to see his sister with a smile on her face, but a few questions rolled into his head.

"I thought you were gone Night."

The kitten shook her head from side to side and snuggled up to Amaya again.

"Well look here the little protector very fluffy and fierce has come to protect the princess." Lilly giggled as Night growled at her.

"Now, now you two behave it will cause too much ruckus." Amaya said sitting down next to her brother.

"Amaya, are you doing alright? You have been asleep for almost three days."

"Yes, I am doing much better. Did the funeral happen already?"

"Yes, we had it yesterday. We tried to wake you but Rose forbid it, very sternly too."

"Yes, after I lose control I sleep, I did a couple years ago and I did now."

"Does it hurt, I mean when you change like that?"

"Physically if anything happens to me I do not feel it until I wake up, unless they have already healed."

"Rose told me what happened to you when you were taken away from me."

"Well, now you know that I understand your pain as well."

"She also told me of your past and how you became part of my family."

"I guess now I know you understand what happens. I do however know she has not told you of Rein and why I need to kill her."

"No, do you feel alright by telling me?"

Amaya smiled and looked over at the girls who were coming into the room; even Rose appeared with the others and shut the door behind her.

"Now is the time to tell you, since you are curious about my fate, but first you must formally meet my guardians."

The women all lined up in a row and bowed together, "We offer our services to you as well Earl Phantomhive." They all spoke in unison and when they regained their posture they were all wearing a uniform like Amaya had the night Rein tried to capture him.

"Rose you know well now is my right hand Sailor Mars, Soldier of War, also the Soldier of Flame and passion. Next in line is Aiko, Sailor Venus. She is the soldier of Love and beauty, also Love and Hope. Here is Lillian, but many call her Lilly. Sailor Jupiter, Soldier of Protection, Herculean Jupiter Soldier of Thunder and Courage and Soldier of Caring. Lovely Amelia, Sailor Mercury; Soldier of Water and Intelligence, Soldier of Wisdom, Soldier of Justice and Wisdom, and Soldier of Love and Exams. Now for my Outer Senshi, powerful enough to not only guard my home but to guard the outer ring as well. We start off with Julia, Sailor Pluto, known also as the Soldier of Revolution and Change, but most commonly known as the guardian of time. Next is Sora, Sailor Uranus, Solder of the winds and flight. Her little sister Maria, Sailor Neptune; Soldier of the Depths, Soldier of Embrace, Soldier of Affinity, Soldier of the Sea, and Soldier of Comprehension. And my final Senshi, my brave Viola, she likes Violet much better, but she is Sailor Saturn, soldier of silence, soldier of death and rebirth. Now you see, my court has much power, and with this power we will help defend your queen, as well as my palace." Amaya said as the eight Senshi nodded. Julia walked up to Ciel and placed her finger under his chin, "young, yet so dark. You remind me of your sister much, you truly are worthy to call you young lord." Julian whispered bowing her head and kneeling on the ground as the rest followed.

Ciel regained his composure when the girls transformed back into their normal attire as Sebastian walked into the room. For a mere instant his eyes met Amayas, just seconds that felt like hours, but then turned his full attention to his young lord.

"My lord, Marchioness Middleford and Lady Elizabeth will be attending tonight for dinner, so for now I would like to serve you tea while preparations are made, since I do not wish for you to lose your appetite." Sebastian stated smiling his usual smile, until he looked at Amaya and noticed the little kitten she held in her arms.

"And who might this perfect little one come from?" Amaya looked down her expression turning a little solemn since he didn't even look at her, or give her the time of day.

"This is Night, she is my protector." Amaya said as Night sniffed Sebastian's hand until her eyes narrowed and she jumped from Amaya's arms and engulfed herself in blue flames and appearing as a huge white tiger. _Now as a Lunarian tiger she is about seven feet tall, and built like a saint, *picture Kirara from inuyasha, just a white tiger)._

"Night, stand down, he means us no harm. He actually is on our side." Night gave an annoyed reaction as she spoke, "You know, this is the first time I have teamed up with a demon."

Ciel was in utter shock, the tiger, no the cat was talking, and he could understand it.

"Well, first time I have met a celestial being, and her guardian. Luckily for me, we are on the same team, well I must prepare dinner." Sebastian said taking his leave. Amaya looked at the door confused, usually he gives her a warm welcome, but this time he was cold.

"Wait, MARCHIONESS!"

"What is it Ciel?"

"She's always…" Then the doorbell rang.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10: Birthday

Amaya walked away from the others and found herself in a hallway, she wanted to see her aunt and Elizabeth, but she knew they would since something wrong with her.

_"Sebastian, why are you so cold to me all of a sudden?"_

She went to her room to freshen up a bit, she picked a new dress, one she bought with Lady Elizabeth and how Elizabeth loved it so much. The dress made her ravishing; it complimented her in every way, but the one thing that was uncommon about the dress what the fact it was black. Amaya usually wore blue, white or purple, even a combination of the three but this one suited her for that day. Amaya looked at herself in the mirror and put some red lipstick she had gotten from Madame Red, and tied a red bow in her hair and went down to meet with the others.

Meanwhile downstairs everyone was getting ready for dinner that night, not only was Aunt Frances there, but so were Alexis Middleford and their son Edward. Lizzie of course was sitting net to Ciel with a great big smile; Edward sat and glared at Ciel, since he did not believe Ciel was worthy enough for his little sister. Aunt Frances was readjusting Sebastian's hair, and probably for the millionth time that day as well. Uncle Alexis sat and asked Ciel questions on how the company was doing and business talks like men do.

Brushing her hair aside Amaya walked into the dining area with everyone, Ciel looked up and along with ever other man in the room, his expression was hazed, and she was beautiful.

"Amaya, you look lovely tonight, there I told you the dress suited you very well. It may not be your normal colors but you are beautiful," Elizabeth cheerfully said smiling.

"I agree, Miss Amaya you are a grand sight to see," Uncle Alexis stated holding up his glass to her.

"I can say you were raised well, even in your instance your composure, your formality and even your gracefulness never wavered. Like real royalty in my eyes, truly you are going to not only be an inspiration to my daughter, but to your brother as well. You **parents** would be proud." Aunt Frances said, giving an actual warm smile, also emphasizing on parents when she spoke.

"You sure have grown up quite a bit, but so have me," Edward said walking up to Amaya and holding his hand out for her to grab it. Accepting the gesture he gave her hand a kiss and looked at her in the eyes, "You are even more beautiful now, and I thought that would have been impossible."

Sebastian eyed the conversation between the two, glaring towards them, envious that he could say such words to her, the woman he has been tormenting his mind, his body, his entire being. Yet he regained himself as he watched Edward pull a chair out for Amaya and they sat and ate together. Rose stood behind Amaya as did Sebastian behind Ciel and Paula behind Elizabeth, they were all happy for once, but Amaya had even more up her sleeve. She got up and went to the window and opened it to expose the snow gracefully falling.

"Look at that little brother."

"What's that?"

"Mom and Dad are wishing you happy birthday."

Ciel looked at Amaya surprised and looked out the window alongside her and looked up to her, she knelt down and kissed his cheek and pulled out something from inside her dress and handed it to Ciel. When he opened it he saw a locked box with a strange key marking on it, and motioned for Elizabeth to come over by them. Amaya took off the necklace that was around her neck and placed it around Elizabeth's neck.

"This locket symbolizes true eternity, trust, and love. My mother gave it to me as something to remember her by when I was brought here, and I give it to you, to keep by your side. Elizabeth you hold the key that will unlock the music within the box, and Ciel you hold the box of music. Without you both there you cannot hear what music it brings, but when you two are together you will receive the beautiful sound it plays. Happy birthday little brother." Amaya finished and Ciel hugged her, displaying emotion he had almost forgot about, and that was happiness. Elizabeth gave Amaya a hug as well wiping a little tear that ran down her face and grabbed Ciel's arm.

"Love and happiness are two very important things in this world. Protect the ones who mean the world to you, because without them love is impossible. For the ones, who are gone, they watch over you and some day you will see them again."

Amaya got up and walked over to the table and grabbed her glass of wine and held it up to Ciel and Elizabeth, "Together you two will triumph, together you two will hold each other up, and together you will have happiness. To Ciel, happy birthday, and to Elizabeth, his right hand."

"Well said Amaya," Alexis said standing as well and pouring a glass for Paula, Sebastian and Rose to toast with them all together.

The evening was ending Amaya retired to her room while Ciel said his goodbyes to his gusts. Once again she stood there, looking into the mirror and stared. As she took out her hair there was a knock at the door, she yelled for them to come in as she went behind her curtain to change into her nightgown, thinking it would be one of her girls. As she returned to the room in her white nightgown she saw Sebastian standing there, his expression was almost confusing to read. His eyes looked troubled, his body seemed almost tense, and his words weren't even present.

"Sebastian, are you alright?"

"My lady, I've come to say… that I do care for you. I almost wished for you to be sitting with me at that table. However my place is not at your side, a noble man should be, I am just a demon. "

"Sebastian what are you saying to me?"

"I'm telling you to stay away from me; I will only bring you misery and pain. I do not want you to be hurt any more than what you have already. So I am saying am I will serve my master, and your maid will serve you, because I am a mere servant and I will serve until the end. "

"Sebastian… I don't understand I can't see why you would say that, even a demon deserves to love."

Sebastian turned towards the door and before he could retreat he walked up to the young woman in front of him and placed him gloved hand under her chin and gave her one kiss. It was not rough; it was not forceful but pure torture. He put his forehead on hers without opening his eyes, and in a whisper, "demons cannot love," with that he retreated out of the room leaving Amaya there to sit confused and broken.

Walking down the hall Rose passed by Sebastian and saw him not even make eye contact with her, usually he would and make a snide remark but not this time. His eyes were hidden under his bangs and what seemed to be almost hatred radiated off of him. What worried her more was where he came from and quickened her pace to the room of her mistress?

"My lady are you alr-"Her words were cut short for Amaya was standing in the same spot as she was when Sebastian left.

"Rose…I wanted to…Love him." Amaya spoke quietly looking up at Rose who quickly caught Amaya from falling to the floor.

"I'm so sorry my lady; I even thought he would have to. I am so sorry."

"Love is the worst type of torture!" Amaya screamed into Rose's chest, and Rose sat there stroking Amaya's hair, as a mother would to her heartbroken child.

Once again Sebastian found himself back against the door and sitting on the ground in his room, he looked up and squinted as he saw a shadow in his room, a very familiar shadow.

"I know you are there so come out of hiding."

"Oh Bassy, always on your guard. Here I thought I would wait for you to fall asleep and crawl into bed with you then."

"I suggest you leave, I am not in a good mood today."

"And it's because of that woman isn't it?"

"That's none of your concern. Now I suggest for you to take your leave."

"I can help you know."

"With?"

"I can help you get rid of the curse, but it may be too hard for a demon to do."

"And how would you know anything of such?"

"I know a scorned woman more than anyone else. You must kill the one who is cursed, release their soul and prey they are good enough to being back."

"I should have known better to trust you. "

"Fine, but remember this, it may come in hand one day, tootles." Grell said taking his leave, Sebastian was even angrier than he was before, but he was also confused on how Grell got into his chambers in the first place.

"Now I understand when humans say love is the worst kind of torture."


	11. Chapter 11

_Aright everyone sorry this has taken so long but I am trying very hard to get these coming faster, but part eleven. I was listening to Aeriths theme for the beginning and later on (and you will know when) I listened to Snowfield, its part of the clanned soundtrack. Now it's gets a little heavy and soon the rating may actually have to change if it continues this way, but it's very small, just a fair warning. COPYRIGHT: All original characters belong to their rightful creators and same with the songs. Thanks for sticking with me, thank you all. Have any questions feel free to PM me anytime or have anything that needs to be cleared up I will answer._

Chapter 11 – Purity

Amaya's eyes fluttered open the next morning to a dark room, she tried closing her eyes and snuggling back into her blankets to keep herself warm, since it was still quite cold outside. When sleep almost overcame her the blinds were forced open.

"WHAT THE HEL-"

"Hello and good morning my lady," Rose interrupted while tried the shades open.

"Since you are here I am assuming we have plans today."

"Well today Lord Phantomhive has business to attend to in the city so we thought it would be a good day to start fingering out our strategy for defeating Rein, since she did not come here to warn you and disappear for no reason at all."

Amaya sighed, no matter how much she tried to avoid it her mind kept switching to the night before and back to her psychotic sister. During the night where Sebastian not only confessed that he had strange feelings for her but wanted her to stay away and her sister, whom she deeply wishes to save but knows there is only one, and that was death. Then her mind drifted to Rose, the woman who has been by her side since the beginning.

"Rose, have you ever been in love?"

Rose looked up startled by the sudden question from her mistress and then looked down at the ground. The question not only confused her but also concerned her, Amaya has never openly asked about love, but as of recent says she has been very intrigued by it.

"Once, I was… well still am. Why is that?"

"Who is he?"

Rose smiled lightly and looked up at her mistress after tying the corset around Amaya's waist and bust. "He was someone who I worked with back when I was in the Reapers Society. He was cold, yet always calm, he never failed to impress me. Then when I found out what my true reasoning in life was I left, I left him, I left that life, and I made it my mission to find and protect you."

"Why didn't you choose love over me? I was someone out of a legend, a fairytale and yet you still chose to come and chase it like it had meaning." Amaya asked looking into Rose's eyes almost angry at the fact that Rose chose to protect her instead of love someone.

"The light of hope belongs to you, it is you. Hope is a true meaning to live and without it the light in people dies and chaos takes over. I chose to protect you instead of live happily with him was because eventually something would have happened like it has now, and no one would be able to stop it. Maybe when this war ends, I will go back to him, but until then if he loves me he will wait for me."

Amaya walked over to her sword and held onto it tightly, it bothered her that all of her girls gave up their own lives to protect her, to serve her. She stroked the blue diamond that symbolized the power it held with her thumb and looked back up to the mirror. Rose stepped behind her and started putting her hair up, she looked at the sword and back to her mistress and sighed.

"We all believe in you. Now let us go down and start planning out what needs to be done." Rose said with a smile pulling Amaya out of the room and down into the gathering area. The rest of the girls were there and all smiled at Amaya who just stared at them without emotion.

"I know what Rein is doing, but the question is; can we handle it?"

"My lady, how on earth do you know what she could be up to, or even planning to do?" Amelia questioned twiddling her thumbs.

"Because I noticed in out last encounter that Rein only had one soldier and that was the wind demon Amaya, she was holding the power of Dark Uranus. Rein is gathering the fiercest demons and giving them soldier titles under the Eclipse Moon. Now our job is to make sure we are stronger than they are," Amaya explained looking at the group.

"And we are stronger than they are, we have hope and love. Two elements they cannot touch no matter how hard they try to," Julia said smiling at Amaya.

"True, plus they will be ignorant, we respect the power we have been given," Lillianna stated agreeing with Julia.

"Now as a plan, we all must take out our own counterparts, but we must do so in pairings. You see we need the same and opposite elements on teams or they may get the better of us, but that means sadly Lady Amaya will be left alone to face Rein." Violet announced.

"Agreed, so from now on we stay in pairs when we fight, but that means that Amaya you are going to be fighting alone to get used to it. This does not mean we are abandoning you, we are giving you clearance." Sora said with an apologetic look on her face.

"No, I do not mind at all. I need the clearance, especially because I know Rein will fight dirty, with you all keeping her little minions company I will be able to finish her off for good. There is only thing that may hold us back, and that is the demons that will attack from the underground as soldiers as well. We will have to be on our toes the whole time."

"Agreed, but for now Lady Amaya and I will be going into the city to join Ciel for the rest of the season." Rose said but looked over and noticed that Julia and Violet looked a bit down.

Amaya walked over to them since they were talking in the corner, but suddenly looked up when they saw Amaya come their way. "Would you two wish to come with us, I bet the others will be just fine here to themselves."

The two looked up and nodded happily to join their princess on this small vacation. Together they all packed their bags, Julia was pretending to be Violets maid, since it would make the most sense, and of course Rose stayed with Amaya, and they left to the mansion in the city. The ride did take quite some time, but when they finally arrived they noticed Ciel was in a rather annoyed mood, but of course the reasoning was whining in a room not too far from Violets.

"Ciel, what is wrong who else is here?"

"Well apparently I was "saved" by this Prince Soma and he wishes for my hospitality for doing so. He is driving me insane about a woman who was him nurse of some kind, and keeps interfering with my own work."

Amaya chuckled a bit, but not trying to upset her little brother. Ciel gave her a glare but sighed and grabbed her hand to lead her to the room to introduce them, because he wouldn't want to be _rude_ towards a prince. Walking into the room Violet and Julia were conversing with the two men and each one looked up when the two entered the room, shortly followed by Rose.

"I have come to formally introduce you to my sister Amaya and her maid Rose. Amaya this is Prince Soma and his butler Agni."

"Very nice to meet you, I am happy to be an acquaintance."

"As am I, you are a very beautiful woman Miss Amaya, surprising you is a sibling to the kid." He laughed.

Sebastian walked into the room and was shocked a bit when he noticed Amaya was there but regained himself quickly and announced that dinner was being prepared and that tea was being served in the gathering room. As he walked out Amaya follow quickly trying to get him alone. She followed him all the way to the kitchen and cornered him enough for him to sigh in defeat.

"Is there anything you need young mistress?"

"Sebastian, why are you being like this, what have I done to anger you?"

"My lady I have said before I am meant for serving nothing more."

Amaya walked up and gripped the shoulders of his coat and brought his attention to her.

"No Sebastian, I need to know why you avoid me. It's because of my curse or is it because you are afraid?"

"My lady, I must start preparations for supper, now please unhand me."

Amaya glared at him, trying to keep her tears from over flowing but out of just pure anger she slapped him across the face. "You may think you are doing well, but of course you are just a demon, what does love and shit mean to you. I was just lust in your veins, flowing through you like water down a waterfall!"

Sebastian's gaze turned cold as he pushed Amaya up against the wall and brought himself close to her. He tightened his grip around her hands and pushed his body against hers.

"Yes, I lust for you. Love on the other hand is impossible, demons are dark sinister creatures and don't waste their time with stupid emotions as such."

"Then let yourself be stupid for once."

"There is no need to do so, I already have. I have on the other hand made the decision to stick with the way of the demons and just abide by my contract and then leave this life forever, leave you forever. No matter how much I long for you touch or even my own touch upon you." He growled stroking her waist and torso, up from her breast to her neck and finally to her lips where he stroked with his thumb.

"Then take it," Amaya said hiding her eyes from him, then embracing the demon.

"Take what?"

"Take what you want from me; take it, as long as I am with you it will be happiness to me; even if it means nothing to you except for pleasuring yourself."

Sebastian couldn't believe what he was hearing, no matter how much he tried to push her away she came back, no matter how much he would try to insult her she came back to him. He couldn't take it anymore, he needed her, but he did not want to give her false hope. She would die if he did, and that alone terrified him.

"I will come by tonight, to be with you, just this once. Then we have to stay apart."

Amaya only responded with a nod and left the kitchen right before Agni appeared offering his assistant.

During dinner Amaya stayed fairly happy, she would converse with her brother and their guests, but soon excused herself to retire, and wait for him. Hours pasts, probably because Ciel always had a hard time falling asleep at night, so she decided to brush her hair. She was wearing her white silk nightgown that fit her perfectly, hoping to grab the demons attention. Then finally the long awaited click of the door was heard as Sebastian walked into the room. Amaya got up from the chair and walked towards him, as he advanced towards her. Amaya placed her hand upon his face and lifted herself to kiss him, he gave in easily. It wasn't a very long kiss but it still was full of emotion, different kinds of emotions, from confusion to lust.

Sebastian pulled her close and just held her gripping her nightgown as his face buried itself in her hair that hung over her shoulder. He tried to ignore it, the scent that drove him crazy, and the scent that almost made him demonic. He pushed her onto the bed and nibbled at her, as her hands pulled at his coat begging for it to come off, and he happily obliged. He continued his own torture and hers as well, but then it his him, the nightmare that haunted him. Sebastian stopped and looked at Amaya, her eyes clouded by angst and lust, but sadness at the same time.

"I can't… I can't do this to you." He whispered to her moving some of her hair out of her face.

"Why not, I want to give you what you want."

Sebastian closed his eyes tightly and put his face into her hair again laid on the side of her rolling her over onto her side to face him and held her tightly.

"I can never have what I want,"

"What do you mean Sebastian, you told me earlier that you…"

"I lied, yes I want you, yes you drive me absolutely insane every time I'm around you, but I cannot just take you and never have you. You are born to die if you fall in love, I can't let that happen, it scares me." He paused himself letting everything come out to her as he held her close. Amaya gasped at his confessions, his weaknesses.

"You don't want to see me die do you?"

"No, I don't, even seeing you in pain is unbearable for me. The scent of your blood sends cravings through me; your scent sends shivers up my body, your gaze freezes me and worst of all your soul causes me to almost succumb to temptation. Everything about you keeps me bound to you, but death will separate you from me, and I can't."

Amaya kissed him and looked into his eyes and smiled.

"Sebastian, I lo…" but before she could finished Sebastian placed his finger over her lips, "Please, don't admit it don't let the curse win."

Sebastian got up and kissed her gently one last time before exiting the room, to do his job, to find where Agni was sneaking off to.

"In the shadows I will stay as long as the light shines."


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12 – Beginning to the End

Amaya sat looking out her window as Julia finished brushing her hair. Amaya loved Julia like a mother and loved it when she would play with her hair, but the time was coming quick and it was almost time to let go of the life that she was given to here. It's almost been two weeks since Sebastian told her that he felt for her, but since then they haven't spoken for more than a brief minute or unless in the presence of Ciel. Julia had fallen for the butler of the strange prince that Ciel brought in the house and Violet had fallen for the young prince, but they too know that love was out of the question.

"There, your hair is finished, and you look as beautiful as always my dear."

"Thank you Julia, I really do appreciate you helping Rose out, she does a lot."

"Yes, she does, and what about you dear are you alright?"

"Yes, why wouldn't I be?"

"I see you and the butler barely speak anymore, when he almost obsessed over you, what happened?"

"Well, we just figured out that we aren't the people we thought we were."

"You mean a demon and an angel huh?"

"Not an angel a celestial maiden, but we are not what we need to be and we will never be able to be together. I don't need love between me and another."

"Don't let the curse control you."

"I'm not, and anyways I need to leave I need to get something." Amaya said lowly walking out her door and walked out of the house and rode the carriage into town. Riding into town Amaya knew perfectly well that she did not plan to return back to the small house, never planned to see her family her friends or even Sebastian again.

"_Goodbye my beloved, goodbye my happiness, goodbye life that I lived."_ She thought in her head as she rode to the place where dreams were fought over and broken.

As the carriage came to a stop the coachman got down and helped her out, but as she tried walking away the hand grasped hers tightly and she turned around only to see Sebastian standing there.

"Sebastian, please let me go." Her voice cracked, but she stood firm, but just then his bangs covered his eyes and he shook his head no.

"I was given a direct order from my master to keep you safe, and I will. I do not want to see you with any other man, I do not wish to watch you get harmed, and I do not wish to watch you die. However I do know that each one is inevitable." Still he avoided her piercing green eyes; he just stood there for a moment then looked up at her.

"I can't protect you, I can't be with you, I can't save you, I can't let you go either. "

"Sebastian, you continue to serve my brother until the end, he needs you and I will fulfill my only journey. It's time for the two roses to take battle; my soldiers are already in place as are hers. Tonight the sky will turn black, but if the silver moon turns golden I will be the victor…however if the moon is black in the end, I would have fallen. "

"I will fight on your side." Sebastian responded quickly but she placed her hands on his shoulders and embraced him.

"Sebastian, no matter how much I cried, I will never regret ever being with you. It's because of you I know love truly exists, it's because of you I am strong enough to walk this path. However, I have arranged something with your red reaper friend that you may want to know about, but he will have to tell you about it. This is goodbye until next time Sebastian." Amaya whispered to him, as he tried to protest she placed her index finger over his lips and kissed him. He responded to her deepening the kiss, holding her tightly to him knowing the space would be filled with emptiness and sorrow. As they parted Amaya transformed into her soldier form, yet this time it was more majestic than the last time he saw her in this state, she glowed like a goddess, but only the angels would possess her and not him. Suddenly she turned to him and smiled a sweet smile, one of true happiness and opened her emerald green eyes, "I love you Sebastian." His eyes widened, and then he knew he tried running to her but for some reason he could not he was stuck and then she disappeared.

Later on Sebastian returned to the house, Soma and Agni were freaking out as always wondering where he went, but he just waked past them and straight up to Ciel who was sitting at the table and must have been playing cards with Soma, but he knelt down and bowed his head.

"What is it Sebastian?" Ciel asked knowing right away that something was wrong with him; he never hung his head as he just now did.

"I have failed you my lord…"

"Where did the girls go? I received notice that the girls back at the mansion are even gone, Sebastian tell me what is going on!"

"They all went to fight their war; they all left to fight for us to live. Your sister… she will not return."

Ciel's eyes flashed in horror, she couldn't leave him, not her he would even give up Sebastian if only she could stay with him.

"We must go to them, Violet promised to become my wife and come back to India with me, same as Julia. We must help them, now come we must figure out where they are." Soma shouted trying to brighten up the mood or to give a little hope.

"I know where they are, but I only have time to go to one. Violet stands near the white palace along with Julia." Grell spoke from the door enter in as Ciel glared at him.

"I'm sorry about the Madame Red Incident, but tonight I am actually here on business, and Sebastian it's with you." Sebastian looked at him in confusion; Grell never spoke his full name before.

"What business do the reapers need with me?"

"Lady Amaya, true heir to the Golden Heart Kingdom, a Celestial Maiden has fallen in love with you, which means her soul is entrusted to you when she dies. I come as a stand in; I must record what you do with her soul so we know what actions to take. Ciel I apologies again, but I suggest you all be with the guardians now." Grell said almost sad, he remembered how kind Amaya was; she even apologized for how she lost herself in battle. She was true beauty, even though she did not wear red, in her burned red like passion, and her eyes sparkled as she spoke about Sebastian and how she wished that her soul would be given to him in the end. If only he got to spend a little more time to get to know her, she was a person he would have loved to befriend.

Soma and Agni left quickly, not even asking who Grell was, or what he meant, the just wanted to be with their loved ones. Ciel got up and walked up to Grell and nodded, almost approving of his apology. "Sebastian, take me to where my sister will be."

"Yes my lord," Sebastian obliged, but he did so reluctantly.

"You will find her at the London Bridge." Grell gave the direct and Sebastian picked up Ciel and they sped off Grell trailing not too far off.

Amaya walked through the forest where Rein stood waiting sword in hand; London was beautiful from on the bridge. Yet sadness showered them as Amaya could see the black sky and grey moon that shed sparkles on the battlefield where her guardians were already fighting the dark soldiers.

"My dearest sister, why must we fight each other?"

"You've taken so much from me Rein; my pride, my ability to be loved, and my ability to live, however you did not take my ability to love someone, or my ability to hope. Rein I will defeat you, because my family means everything to me, everyone each is an individual who I came respect and I will not let you kill them." Amaya yelled summoning her sword with the blue jewel on it.

"So selfish, doing things like that you are. You see I was raised by demons, and they always get the low end of stuff, they never can love or be loved, they cannot be happy or even think about it, pride is only in their rank but yet to humans they are ranked even lower. We will not stay at the bottom; you will get to see what true darkness is, as we get to finally see the light!" Rein shouted charging at Amaya blade in hand.

"_It's my beginning of my end."_


	13. Chapter 13

_Hello Everyone sorry about the wait, but anyways I am here to just wanted to say thanks for putting up with my long waiting times, but I am trying to get better. Anyways the lyrics belong to their rightful owners and original characters belong to their rightful owners. Um it's nice to listen to Aozora - Lia not only the actual song but OST for the chapter and the next it will bring out a little more meaning to it. ANYWAYS THANKS AGAIN! _

Chapter 13 – Aoi Sora to Shiori Tsubasa (Blue Sky and White Wings)

Rein and Amaya fought neck and neck swords constantly clashing and yet out of every cut they had none were fatal enough.

"Give up sister; I will never let you win!"

"Nor will me, so let us see whose will is stronger." Amaya replied as she swung her sword at Rein who blocked it well. Just as Rein went to strike again Amaya heard her name being yelled from behind Rein, looking up she saw Ciel. This changed everything, her family was now in terrible danger, and Rein would for certain use it against her.

"My, oh my, look there sister your _little brother_ is here to cheer you on. Maybe I should give him a lesion on what it's like to love you!" She yelled running towards Ciel, but was stopped as Sebastian kicked her in the stomach.

"A demon, on her side, you should be siding with me, I will make you more powerful than you can imagine!"

"I'm sorry but I decline, you see I have already formed a contract with my young master, thus I will fight next to him."

Rein growled but snuffed as she turned her attention back at her sister, "I am sick and tired of this game," she hissed squeezing her blade causing her blood to cover it, Amaya did the same, as they did their eyes started to glow, Rein's glowed res as Amaya's glowed blue. Ciel stepped back remembering what happened last time when her eyes changed like that, but this time it was different, Amaya's aura did not change this time.

The two attacked fiercely, Sebastian clutched his hands tightly causing his to puncture enough to bleed, and there was nothing else he could do. With the reapers already have her in the "to die" category there was no escaping the fate.

The two exchanged blows as Ciel watched, he could hear the screaming people and watched as London started to burn from the war, watched parts freeze from the powers, but then below became peaceful as the darkness seemed to disappear from below.

"It seems like you are alone now Rein. Time to rid the world of your darkness and bring you to absolution and peace."

"No, I will never find peace sister, not until you die!"

The two charged but then Ciel's mind flashed white and all he could see was his sister back when they were happy, when everything was peaceful. Then the white cleared itself as he saw the site in front of him, Amaya's sword pierced through Rein, but also Rein's sword pierced his sister.

Pulling back Amaya stumbled to Ciel and as she fell Sebastian caught her, however Rein had no one to catch her.

"Heh, you did it sister, you finally brought peace. Yet how will it last without you either…" Rein spoke her last moment as she lost her darkness and a bright soul appeared as Grell took the cinematic records from her, yet as the soul was gone the body turned into a purple light and twinkled away.

"Amaya, please hold on!"

"Ciel, I am happy you are alright, but look up it's the only time you will get to see a golden moon like this."

"No, it's because you are dying, I don't want you to go!"

"I'm sorry, but I want you to do something for me please Ciel, my last request to you as your older sister."

Ciel's eyes started forming tears as he nodded to hear what she needed to say.

"Live happily, don't let yourself be caught into darkness, don't be fooled by revenge. Just remember you have a life as Ciel Phantomhive as well as the Queen's Guard Dog." She whispered, wincing in pain then closing her eyes.

Ciel couldn't hold back his emotion and let out his tears but then he saw something he never thought he would, the tears of a Demon falling onto the face of his sister.

"I'm sorry I couldn't save you," Sebastian almost whimpered as he held her close.

"You came here for me, and that is good enough… Thank you," As she smiled her body turned a mixture of gold and white and sparkles formed where she lay.

"PLEASE DON'T LEAVE ME!" Ciel yelled holding himself, but could feel her warmed.

"Sebastian, the soul it yours, you may devour it or let it pass." Grell said letting a tear slip himself. He never really met the girl, but her bravery and spirit for others to save others was inspiring and to never meet the woman who made a demon shed tears was upsetting.

"I choose to let her go, and maybe… just maybe we will me again."

Grell nodded and opened his book and a golden spirit appeared and spreading white wings it flew up to the golden moon.

A couple days passed since then, the girls returned to their homes, Rose started her reaping again, Julia and Violet got married, the rest Ciel didn't become close enough to so he didn't mind seeing them leave. Sebastian had become almost broken, yes everything he did was still perfect but he didn't really shoot comments like he usually did.

Ciel looked out his window as the memorial of his sister, a pure white stone that was shaped with a sword with a blue gem and white angel wings. Elizabeth was coming over that day, maybe then he may be able to get over the fact of how to live the days happy without his sister.

Sebastian walked out to the memorial and placed a blue rose on it and gave a little smile, he missed her greatly and didn't know what to do, but every day he can hear her voice telling him she loves him. Smiling he looked up at the blue sky as a breeze came by, a breeze of warmth and happiness. Knowing now one day she will come back to him.

"I see you are smiling, that's strange."

"I was admiring the blue sky my lord."

"Yes, she did that often when I was little, telling me that one day she would fly to the heavens and tell the gods of our prayers, yet she actually has me believed."

"Maybe one day we will see her again."

"Maybe, but in the mean time I would like something sweet to eat."

"Yes my lord."

Ciel walked back to his study only to find a piece of blue parchment with writing on it sitting on his desk. Sitting down he picked it up and noticed on thing right away, Amaya's handwriting. In his mind he could hear her voice as he read: _"That sea went on forever, into the blue distance, that road went on forever, continuing straight ahead. The person who sincerely laughs first wins, the person I love most is laughing. Even if I were farther away than anyone else, would you still smile for me here? When I close my eyes, suddenly I can smell the scent of a summer day. Playing in that river, just the two of us, we were covered in mud. I'm chasing that cloud… if I reach it, I'll be happy. The one who runs up this hill the fastest wings, aiming for that place we like best. I have so many memories that I almost don't need anything else. When I close my eyes, soon I can smell the scent of that sea. Summer comes again, shining silver, our shadows reflected on the surface of the water. Even if I were farther away than anyone else, would you still smile for me here? When I close my eyes, I suddenly see that day's blue sky."_

Ciel smiled and opened his window and the warm breeze that filled the day filled his lungs. It may have been winter, but the beautiful breeze was a summer breeze, the same one as that beautiful day with the blue sky.

"I have brought you a parfait until dinner it served, ah, my lord you may catch cold it you leave that open to long."

"I know but I just wanted to feel the breeze of the blue sky."

"Hmm, what's that letter from?" Sebastian questioned, and Ciel looked at him confused.

"Didn't you bring it in here?"

"No, who is it from?"

All Ciel sis was smile; he knew she did, that the warm breeze was her.

"The goddess of the golden moon brought it to me, hoping I will remember the times we sat under the blue sky."

"_Time is only measurement my lady, soon we will be timeless."_


	14. Chapter 14

_As I said before Aozora-lia OST is the best song that fits with this chapter but I do suggest the actual version of the song for the ending, but thanks for all who followed, I appreciate all who have. Here is the end, I hope it's not to cheesy for ya, but I guess everyone in the story is ooc but I am trying a lot harder in my next one. So get ready for the nexy story Tainted Purity, Inuyasha(like)/Kuroshitsuji _

Chapter 14 – Contract of Binding Affection

Years have passed and Ciel had accomplished everything he set out to do, from revenge to dyeing even brought back to life and now a demon. He couldn't find it in him to leave the mansion though, for that's his connection with his sister. Sebastian was his loyal servant, but Ciel saw him more of a companion now since Sebastian finally admitted that he loved Amaya more than anyone could imagine. Ciel had actually grown quite a bit as well and had taken Elizabeth's hand in marriage. Elizabeth enjoyed the fact Ciel was a demon, he was perfect in every way, but Sebastian still beat him having quite a lot more experience than he did. The crew was still there, but they actually had become more useful, May Ren and Bard ended up together while Finnie still loved the outdoors more than anything else yet.

"It's been peaceful hasn't it Ciel?"

"Yes, it has been…" Ciel trailed off in his own thinking and looked at the memorial. Sebastian had added on to it by transplanting the blue rose garden to surround the stone. He had noticed that Sebastian spends quite a bit of time out by the memorial, and everyday Ciel sees the one tear shed off of the demons face.

"Poor Sebastian, we can cheer him up by having a splendid dinner tonight!"

"To tell you the truth Lizzy, I think he is happy where he is. I can't imagine the grief and pain he must feel. I can never come to think of what I would do if I lost you, and to think he held her close when she died. I miss her too, but I have many memories of her, while he only has a few." Ciel answered and Elizabeth nodded, she too was heartbroken over the loss, but she also had many memories of Amaya.

"Ciel, I love you."

"I love you too Lizzy… wait what are you thinking?"

"Oh, nothing just thinking of the days back when we would play in the water and get all full of mud." She chuckled, but in the back of her head she was hiding something.

"Well, I would love to spend more time with you, but I have to get some work done."

Elizabeth nodded and exited the room, she walked down to the kitchen to make sure what she had planned was in full effect, and that no one could tell Sebastian either. Everyone else knew what she was up to and everyone was also in disbelief when they heard, but they were all excited none the less. After checking the progress Elizabeth walked up to the room where she had everything planned. Knocking on the door a soft voice answered as she walked in.

"Everything is almost ready, just preparing some deserts and then it will be all set."

"Thank you for doing this Lizzy, I can't thank you enough, but can you do me a favor?"

"What's that?"

"Can you please help me pick out a dress?"

"That's me, now white or purple?"

"Stick with white; I can accent blue flowers to it." Elizabeth laughed as Amaya held up the blue one. Since it was in the middle of summer it was cut short and caressed her shape like how rose petals fit on the rose. She had her hair down, so Elizabeth put a blue flower in it, and also pinned one on the dress itself.

"There, all done. And you look like an angel too... sister." Elizabeth said smiled a smile.

"Well preparations are done; I don't see Sebastian outside anymore either, well time to go down.

Elizabeth ran downstairs to see everyone she invited was there, the guardians all were, even Violet and Julia, with their husbands of course. Grell came with Rose and then there the Phantomhive crew.

"Well I see everyone is here, I have a special surprise for all of you my friends, but it's mostly for my beloved Ciel and Mr. Sebastian. May I introduce you…?"

Entering the door the white dressed maiden appeared, and Ciel's eyes narrowed to take a better look, while Sebastian walked forward and right up to the woman extending his hand. Taking it she looked at him in the eyes.

"I'm sorry I scared you all, but I'm here now. I say let's celebrate and eat as many treats we can huh!" Amaya smiled as the Phantomhive staff opened the container lids as sweet scents filled the room.

Ciel looked at Lizzie in disbelief but smiled, Lizzy was his reason for happiness, and now we understands why,

"I'm sorry I made you wait so long."

"Time is only a measurement my lady." Sebastian said, embracing her and taking in her scent, everything was the same and finally he could be happy.

"Come with me," Sebastian brought Amaya out the memorial and sat down and he knelt in front of her grabbed her hand and placed it on his chest.

"I can tell you now that I give you every part of me, but I want to know, are you willing to be mine and mine alone?" Sebastian questioned as the moon made the blue roses glow. Everyone stood watching to see what was happening, Elizabeth grabbed Ciel's hand with a hopeful look on her face.

"I not only offer all of me, but my soul as well. Sebastian, you don't even have to ask, I was yours from the day you confessed you loved me." She answered and as the kissed Sebastian could feel something release, as did Ciel. Taking off his eye patch he looked at Elizabeth in confusion. Sebastian broke the kiss and looked down as his hand, his seal was no longer on his hand, but could feel something warm on his chest and noticed something on Amaya's as well.

"You are no longer a demon bound by contract but you are bound to me now." Amaya smiled and he embraced her.

"I love you Amaya, more than anything else."

"I love you too, Sebastian."

"_A journey alone is only instigating for a companion."_


End file.
